A Past Not Forgotten
by aliensister
Summary: Isabelle Rodrigez only had one best friend, but her cousin Letty abandoned her to a family who never wanted her in the first place. She's been hurt for so long, but now, seven years later Isabelle has stumbled on something that has given her hope.Vince/OC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Past Not Forgotten

Title: Past Not Forgotten

Author: aliensister aka liddaanne

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie 'Fast and the Furious', it belongs to the people who created it … I am just borrowing so please, don't sue.

Pairings: Vince/OFC

Rating: Adult

Summary: Isabelle Rodrigez only had one best friend, but her cousin Letty abandoned her to a family who never wanted her in the first place. She's been hurt for so long, but now, seven years later Isabelle has stumbled on something that gave her hope. Now in LA will she find more then just the best friend she lost?

Authors Note Set after the first movie, the team were never busted because Brian ran to Miami. He did a job for Bilkins in exchange for the team's name being cleared of any suspicion. Jesse was shot but he didn't die.

Isabelle Rodrigez parked her black 1969 Ford Mustang in front of Toretto's garage and pulled out an aged worn letter she had in her glove box, opening the letter up she re read the bits that mentioned the shop, she really hoped she was in the right place. Isabelle ran her fingers through her long dark brown hair, pulling it into a sloppy bun and bit the back of her labret between her teeth like she always did when she was nervous, she really hoped her cousin didn't tell her to leave as soon as she saw her, though she thought she probably deserved it. Stepping out of the car Isabelle took a deep breathe and began to walk towards the garage all traces of her nerves hidden underneath her glasses.

Vince was leaning against a new Skyline that had been brought in that morning chatting with Leon about what the problem was when they saw the mustang pull up. Vince stared as the driver stepped out of her car and began to walked over to them, the mid morning sun on her caramel skin making her look like she glowed, tight blue jeans and white tank top showed off her sexy curves, the small rectangular glasses perched on her nose made her look like a librarian but the phoenix tattoo that covered her left arm to the elbow said this girl wasn't an innocent. Leon let out a low whistle of appreciation when he noticed her and Vince nearly growled, he saw her first and Leon could keep his grubby eyes off her.

"How can we help you, sugar?" Leon asked wiping his greasy hands on a rag he pulled from his back pocket as Isabelle reached them.

"I'm looking for Letty, she works here right?" Isabelle asked with a hopeful smile as she began to unconsciously fidget with the hem of her shirt. Vince could only stare at her bare fingers as they tugged and twisted the fabric; it was so unusual around here to see a girl without painted nails, except Letty but he didn't really see Letty as a girl, she was more one of the guys. He noticed the only jewellery she wore was the small silver ball pierced below her lip and a chunky silver ring on her right hand thumb and a long silver chain that ran down into the cleavage hidden by her shirt.

"I'm Letty, what of it?" Isabelle whirled around to face the darkened garage where her cousin stood in a white wife beater and greasy coveralls tied at her waist.

"Holy shit!" Letty laughed in amazement and anger as she took in the sight of the girl who had been her cousin and her best friend until her family had turned on and disowned her for street racing and dating Dom.

"Alright, before you hit me or send me away just hear me out, please Ticia!!" Isabelle pleaded and Letty could see all the guys staring at them and snarled, she hated being the centre of attention and so nodded for Isabelle to follow her into Dom's office. Isabelle walked into the office after Letty and quietly shut the door behind her and turned stare nervously at her cousin who had draped herself across the swivel chair and picked at her nails in what looked like boredom but Isabelle knew it was Letty's way of hiding her hurt.

"Well go on then," Letty said with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't have to be a bitch you know…"Isabelle sighed and sat down on sofa across from Letty "I was only fourteen, Ticia; I thought you abandoned me like my mom and papi did, you know, your parents came that summer and you weren't there and when I asked they told me you had run off to be with some boy and that they had no way to contact you but I kept thinking that you would try and contact me but you never did" Isabelle rubbed her eyes under her glasses trying to ward of the tears that threatened at the memories of that summer she would check the mail every morning only to be disappointed.

"They kicked me out on my sixteenth birthday 'cause they found out about Dom and as for not writing you, I did, once a week for like six months…wait if you didn't get the letters how did you know where to find me?" Letty said with a frown, putting her feet back down on the ground so that her knees nearly touched Isabelle's.

"Oh I got them…a month ago when I was going through nanan's belongings after her funeral, five years late," Isabelle said bitterly and Letty longed to reach out to her younger cousin who had looked up to her growing up.

"They all said it was my fault you turned out like you did Let, everything I touch I turn to shit, they said they should of left me out in the cold when mama dropped me on their door step, that even at six the devil had a firm hold on me and like rotten fruit I should have been thrown away…" Isabelle cried out in frustration, growing up she had listened to thousands of lecture about how wicked she was from her bible bashing grandparents.

"When I found the letters I asked Pop if he knew they were there and he said that they had all decide that it was better for me not to have contact with you, they already had one worthless grandchild and they didn't want another one," Isabelle kept her head down and pulled her knees up to her chest as she began to cry, Letty had always told her that crying was a sign of weakness but Isabelle was never as strong as Letty.

Letty took shuttering breath and forced back her own tears, it wasn't the hate from her family that shook her, she had come to terms with that a long time ago but the sight of Belle huddled on the couch, crying about the nasty words their family had inflicted on both of them bought back the memories of huddling in the barn of their grandparents farm where Belle lived and Letty was sent to every summer, trying to stay out of the way of their hateful family.

Getting up Letty crossed the short distance to the lounge to sit down next to her weeping cousin but Belle was more then just a cousin to Letty she was more like a sister, growing up she had been Letty's shadow, always following her around, wanting to be just like her, she was the only person who knew what it was like to be Letty, who saw past the tough shield and saw that her parents and grandparents hateful words wounded her because they hurt Belle the same way. Letty wrapped an arm around Belle and pulled her close with a sigh and laid her head on top of Belle's.

"Don't cry chica, they ain't worth it," Letty whispered into Belle's hair, Belle always brought out Letty's protective streak cause at the end of day when they were growing after the summer was over she got to come home and get away from the family by going to the fort back when Mr. Toretto had still been alive but Belle had nowhere else to go just that farm three hundred and sixty five days a year.

Isabelle's sobs slowly stopped as Letty soothingly rubbed her hand up and down Isabelle's arm and Letty noticed the funny dry feeling of the skin there, lifting her head Letty's eyes widened at the sight of the black and grey phoenix tattoo there with its head resting on the top of her cousin's shoulder and its tail wrapping around her inner elbow.

"Wow, you got a tattoo!" Isabelle lifted her head and looked down at her arm, her proud smile lighting up her face.

"Yep, isn't it gorgeous, I got it in Phoenix two weeks ago…I had to sit for three hours and it hurt like hell but it was so worth it," Isabelle said with a laugh looking up at her cousin who nodded.

"What ever will the family say?" Letty said with an evil smirk, her family hated tattoos; they were against god, if he had wanted to you to have tattoos he would have given them to you himself.

"Don't know, don't care…I left there a month ago after I found the letters and I'm never going back," Isabelle said in a tone that left no doubt, she would be going back over her dead body.

"So where are you going to go?" Letty asked with worry, her cousin was naïve and not worldly and LA was a dangerous city, especially for someone like Belle who trusted too easily.

"I don't know yet, I've just sorta been driving all over, seeing things, I saw the Grand Canyon," Belle said smiling at Letty's frown.

"How did you afford it?"

"Well, I had some money I've been stashing since you went away when nanan decided that the devil makes mischief for idle hands and got me a job cleaning for our neighbours…and I sold a few her expensive jewellery that she used to hide in the attic," Isabelle looked ashamed at having stolen from their dead grandmother but Letty figured it was nothing compared to what she and the team had done and plus with the crap their Nanan had put Belle through she deserved some pay back.

"Wasn't like she needed it anymore," Letty said shrugging and squeezing Isabelle's shoulders just as Dom walked through the door, a curious look on his face at scene in front of him, his notoriously tough girlfriend with her arms wrapped around another girl who had obviously been crying.

"Something I should know about Letty?" Dom asked with a smirk, he couldn't help it he really liked stirring up his little firecracker it was part of what had made him fall in love with her in the first place.

"Don't be a dog Dom," Letty said rolling her eyes as she and Isabelle stood up. Isabelle held her hand out to shake Dom's.

"You really weren't kidding about him being tall were you, Let," Isabelle said with a smile as she looked up to see Dom's face, she was only a breath taller then Letty but it still made Dom look fairly tall. Dom chuckled as he reached out his hands to shake Isabelle's.

"Dom, this is my cousin Isabelle," Letty said exchanging a smile with Isabelle, Dom nodded with a small cautious smile, he could see the resemblance between the two girls but it was only a small resemblance where Letty was small, Isabelle was curvaceous, Isabelle looked naïve and pure and he knew Letty was nothing like that. Dom couldn't help but worry; he remembered the pain Letty had been through when her family disowned her but he trusted her to make her own decisions, she was a big girl and he would be there to pick her up if anything should happen.

"Belle, you should stay at the fort with us," Letty said not even glancing at Dom, if Dom could bring home strays whenever he wanted, she could invite her cousin to stay, it was her house too and plus if he really had a problem with it she would make it up to him later with a 'massage'.

"I don't want to put anyone out," Isabelle said nervously biting her lip as she looked at Letty, she could really use a place to stay and hotels were expensive and it would mean a chance to be closer to her cousin.

"You wouldn't be," Dom said causing the girls to flash him matching mischievous grins; uh oh Dom thought to himself, maybe Isabelle is more like Letty then previously thought.

"You have to come meet the guys," Letty said grabbing Isabelle by the arm to pull her out of the office, her hand giving Doms a quick squeeze in thanks on the way past. Isabelle couldn't control her smile, she had been so worried that Letty would turn her away even after she told what had happened but Letty was giving her a second chance to prove just how much she loved her cousin. Letty came to a halt in the middle of the garage causing Isabelle to bump into her back; Isabelle giggled and came around to stand beside Letty as her cousin laughed and slung an arm around Isabelle's shoulders.

"Guys come meet my baby cousin," Letty said with a smirk, Jesse was the first to see them coming out of the office and jumped up from his work on the computer and bounded over to where they were standing, Leon and Vince came over from the Skyline they had been pretending to work on.

"This is Jesse, he's our mad scientist," Isabelle giggled at the name, which caused Jesse to blush and smile bashfully, Isabelle could see herself being good friends with him.

"Leon and Vince, who you met earlier," Isabelle smiled and nodded.

"How you doen, sugar," Leon asked with a deep southern drawl and a smile, Isabelle laughed and tried not to roll her eyes, she had plenty of southern boys try it on growing up and they just held no interest for her but the intense blue eyes next to him had Isabelle's knees weak, she hadn't taken much notice of them on the way in because of her nerves over seeing Letty again but now those eyes were focused on her, Isabelle was drowning in them. She coughed to cover herself placing her well practiced poker face on and smiled, trying not to look over at Vince no matter how much she wanted to, she didn't want to look like some love sick teenager, especially when Letty already thought she was unworldly.

"Better now," Isabelle said looking at her cousin who echoed her large smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

As Isabelle drove her Mustang behind the precession of the brightly coloured cars through the streets of LA towards 'DTs Diner' she watched as they drove as if they were all one, all flowing seamlessly together, each car making up a part of a bigger body and she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous, her cousin had made a life for herself and she was happy. Letty had a family, a real one that loved her and by the looks of it would do anything for her and Isabelle craved the same, someone to love her for all of her faults and not curse her for them and someone that she could love back.

Isabelle pulled up in front of the diner and parked in the spot Letty had left for her in between Vince's blue Nissan Maxima SE and Letty's purple Nissan 240SX, Letty had walked into the dinner and was talking to the girl behind the counter and as Letty and the girl smiled and laughed Isabelle tired to swallow her longing for friends, she longed to be her cousin's friend again but more then anything Isabelle longed to not be alone anymore.

As she stepped out onto the road she noticed Vince was leaning against his car, his arms crossed across his chest as his eyes burnt a hole into her; Isabelle looked up catching his gaze and gasped at the heat in his stare.

She began to blush as she realized she would have to squeeze against Vince to get past him and into the diner. Vince didn't move back to make more room for her, if anything he seemed to take up more room as she moved closer. Isabelle bit her lip looking anywhere but at him and tried slide past, which pressed her right against him his crossed arms in line with her chest and his lips in line with her forehead.

Vince's warm chuckle rumbled through his chest and into hers causing her to pause, squished between him and her car, she finally looked up at his face and blushed harder at his smirk and the quirk of his eyebrow, leaning down Vince placed his mouth so close to her ear that when he murmured she could feel his lips moving against her skin.

"Coulda just asked me to move, cutie," Isabelle closed her eyes and licked her suddenly dry lips as Vince's warm timbre washed over her, his voice was so sensuous, it reminded her of chocolate and honeycomb melting against her tongue, rough and yet velvety at the same time, the feel of Vince's whiskers tickling against the soft skin of her cheek had her imagining how his beard would feel as he kissed his way around her body.

The sound of laughter coming from the diner snapped her out of her fantasies and caused her to jump back, bumping up against her car making Vince chuckle again.

"Belle, come meet Mia," Letty called from the front of the dinner, Isabelle looked over at her cousin, noticing the frown on Letty's face and quickly untangled herself from Vince, she'd been barely back in Letty's life half a day and she really didn't want to make her mad at her again.

Isabelle pushed the loose strands of her hair behind her ears in a nervous gesture as she walked past Letty into diner; Letty continued to glare at Vince in warning as he began towards the diner, Vince simply raised his eyebrows back at her. There was no way she was gonna let Ol' Coyote use her baby cousin like one of those race skanks, Isabelle was too good be used and thrown away like yesterdays trash. Letty was gonna make sure if Isabelle had to be with someone it was going to be with someone who looked after her and treated her right not someone who would treat her like a whore.

Letty entered the diner with Vince trailing after her just as Mia was introducing herself to Isabelle, Letty glared at Vince who sat down at on the middle stool and began to slide the salt shaker across the counter to catch it in his other hand. Mia looked at Letty confused and Isabelle blushed.

……………………………………

They closed the diner and garage early and headed back to the fort, Dom had decided that they would celebrate Isabelle's arrival with a barbeque, a chance to get to know Isabelle better before heading to the races. Dom watched as Letty hovered over her cousin, never letting Isabelle out of her sight for more then a few second. Though her face remained impassive Dom could see the apprehension and fear in Letty's eyes, like she was afraid at any second Isabelle would disappear again.

No one in the team except Dom knew what had happened to Letty growing up and just how close Isabelle and Letty had actually been, he only knew because he had caught Letty at a vulnerable moment. Letty had been living at the fort for a only a week, it was the first time Dom had seen Letty cry, he had felt her creep from their bed in the middle of the night after everyone else was asleep and after waiting a few seconds he had followed her, he found her in the kitchen with her back to him, the phone against her ear, he could see by the shake of her body she was sobbing.

"Please nanan, just let me speak to her, just for a second," Letty pleaded as she raised a hand to roughly scrub at the tears streaming down her face. Dom listened as a voice yelled back in Spanish, he didn't speak fluent Spanish but he knew a few swear words and whoever was on the other end of that phone had just called Letty all of them.

"Please!" Letty cried out as the phone on the other was hung up and dial tone filled the room. Letty crumbled to the floor like a marionette that had just her strings cut and Dom rushed over to pick her up. He sat down at the kitchen table with Letty on his lap; he listened as sobbed and ran his hand across her back in a soothing gesture he remembered his mum doing to him when he was a kid. Letty's sobs turned into hiccups as she slowly stopped crying but she held onto him more tightly.

"They've turned her against me, they won't even let me speak to her," Letty said mournfully and Dom looked down at her confused.

"Who?" Dom asked not sure who 'they' were and who she wanted to speak to. Letty hadn't said a word about her family since she had shown up on his door step with her back pack, except that they had kicked her out and called her a whore.

"Isabelle, they won't let me talk to her, my fucking grandparents have probably turned her against me…How am I suppose to tell her what happened if I can't speak to her" Letty said as she started to get angry. Dom nodded, he knew Isabelle was the only reason Letty had let her parents drag her away to her grandparent's farm for half the summer every year.

"How am I supposed to keep her safe… she's going to hate me," Letty said softly, her anger melting to sadness as she started to cry again.

Dom was brought back to the present at the sound of laughter of the three girls' in the kitchen, his eyes caught Letty's through the kitchen window and he raised his corona in salute before taking a sip, Letty merely smirked back at him before sipping her own beer and turning back to Isabelle and Mia. He had held her while she cried herself to sleep, waking up in the night to cry some more; he had never felt so helpless until one day Letty just stopped crying, she stopped mentioning Isabelle and would get the huff if he brought her up, so he didn't and Letty made like she had forgotten her cousin but Dom knew better, knew that just below her rough exterior were a lot of unhealed wounds her family had covered her in.

Watching as Isabelle threw her arms around Letty giggling, Isabelle was his girl's weak spot and though she seemed nice enough Dom couldn't help but worry, she could destroy Letty if she wanted and that made Dom wary of her.

Letty sat on the kitchen counter drinking her Corona as Mia and Isabelle were chopping up the salad ingredients. The last time Letty had tried to help with dinner she had nearly cut her thumb off, so Letty only watched now. The boys were all out the back, Leon and Vince shooting hoops while Dom and Jesse stood over the grill.

Mia and Isabelle had been talking about boys for the last twenty minutes, Letty laughed out loud as they swooned over Orlando Bloom.

"What? Don't you think he's hot Letty?" Isabelle asked popping a piece of carrot into her mouth, Letty shrugged and smirked.

"Well, I wouldn't kick him out of bed…Dom might though," Mia snorted as she started to cut up the lettuce.

"Letty's only got eyes for my bone head brother," Mia said rolling her eyes, Isabelle and Letty started to laugh.

"Dom is kind of hot," Isabelle said, her eyes widening as she realized what she'd said, Mia 'ewwed' and Letty laughed harder.

"Dom's not my type though; I like my men to be a bit more…scruffy, manlier." Isabelle said and Letty stopped laughing and gaped at her cousin.

"Are you saying Dom isn't manly enough for you?" Letty asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"What? N-n-n-no that's not what I mean, I just meant he isn't my type" Isabelle said panicking until Letty began laugh again.

"That's ok girly, I don't share anyway" Letty said still chuckling as she winked at Isabelle who was looking extremely flustered.

"That was cruel Let," Mia chided with a smile as she bumped shoulders with Isabelle who smiled back, embarrassed. Letty sculled down the last mouthful of her corona and jumped off the kitchen bench and chucked her empty bottle into the garbage can next to Isabelle.

"I'm gonna go jump in the shower real quick, god knows there wont be any hot water as soon as everyone starts getting ready for the races…you ok hanging with Mia?" Letty said causing Isabelle to nod and smile at her cousin, Letty smiled back and headed out of the room. The room fell into silence until Mia began to giggle.

"So, scruffier…someone like say, Vince?"

"I noticed the looks he's been giving you; I've only ever seen V look at food that way." Mia said cheekily trying to hold her grin from exploding across her face. She wanted Vince to find someone worthy of him, not some skank that was only after him cause of Dom. Vince and her friendship had come along way since the truck heists a year ago and his crush on her, she had been there to help him through his rehab to get back the use of his arm and he had helped her get through her feelings of hurt and betrayal that Brian had left her with.

When Brian had come back to try and win her back, she had been angry and confused and had gone to Vince hoping to have someone to commiserate over how much of a terrible person Brian was, looking back she probably shouldn't of gone to someone who owed Brian their life.

That night she had kissed Vince, had tried to take it further but he broke off their kiss, pulled her into his lap and wrapped her in a big bear hug and told her that he had come to realize that he loved her like a like a friend and a sister and that the reason he had had a crush on her was because she was one of the only girls to like him, because of him and not cause of his car or the team. Vince had held her while she cried and urged her to at least hear Brian out even if only to bitch slap him when he was done, he had also stood as a buffer between her and Dom when she had taken Brian back.

Vince had changed a lot since the heists, his skank-capades were few and far between and he didn't drink nearly as much, he could still act like an ass and he still was always hungry but he had grown and mellowed out, to Mia it looked like he was ready to settle down but that was something she kept to herself, if she told Vince that he would freak, he may have matured but he sure as hell wasn't ready to admit it yet.

"And as for that little scene out front of the diner… Phwoar!" Mia said fanning herself with her hand. Isabelle bowed her head as she remembered the way her skin had tingled at the feel of Vince's breath tickling the shell of her ear. She had never felt that kind of reaction before, none of the boys who tried to get her pants before had anything on Vince, he was a man, masculine and rugged and one look into those deep blue eyes had her wanting to drown in them.

"Yeah, Vince seems…" Isabelle sighed and looked at Mia who giggled and nudged her shoulder. She probably should keep her thoughts about Vince to herself, especially since her cousin really seemed to dislike the idea of Vince even looking at her like that but when Mia bumped her shoulder again she found she wanted to spill all her secrets to the girl she had just met, other then Letty, Isabelle had never had many girlfriends to tell stuff to and Letty wasn't really the gossipy kind of girl.

"…Really, really hot, I have never, ever seen a man that was just so… I don't even have words," Isabelle gushed with a whimper before joining Mia in a fit of giggles.

"I don't see it but he's like a brother to me so that's a good thing" Mia laughed but quickly put her fingers to her lips to shoosh Isabelle's giggles as she heard footsteps up the back steps.

Vince reached the door and stopped, watching as the two girls spotted him and broke into hysterics, he frowned and raised an eyebrow at Mia, who shook her head silently telling him not to be offended.

"We were just talking about you," Mia said as their giggles slowed enough for her to speak.

"Thought my ears were burning," Vince said leaning against the door frame of the back door.

"What exactly about me?" a smirk firmly planted on his face as he watched Isabelle's cheeks turn tomato red as she placed the chopped vegetables into salad bowls, not daring to look up at him least she melted into a puddle from a mixture of embarrassment and lust.

"You know, just girl stuff," Mia said smugly as she picked up one of the salad and Isabelle picked up the other, making to follow Mia out the back door but was as Vince lifted an arm and blocked the doorway.

"Are you gonna tell me, cutie?" the gravely words whispered into her ear made Isabelle shiver and made her grasp the bowl in her hands more tightly as her palms grew damp but shaking her head she looked up at him and sent him a cheeky smile that went straight to his groin and pushed passed him and made her way down the stairs.

Vince stood in the doorway thinking maybe she wasn't the innocent push over he had first thought she was, maybe she was more like Letty then he'd realized, it would definitely make getting to know her a lot more fun.

"What are you up to Coyote?" Letty asked standing in the other doorway, freshly showered arms crossed across her chest as she stared at him intently, trying to see what was going on inside his head. Vince knew she wasn't talking about what he was up to in the kitchen but he also knew she wouldn't like anything he had to say about Isabelle, nor would she believe that his intentions weren't to fuck and run, Letty didn't believe in change but Vince had changed and if he couldn't prove it with words he'd show her with his actions.

A hint of a smile lifted one corner of his mouth as he moved into the kitchen headed for the fridge. Pulling out a cold beer he twisted off the cap top and lifted it to his to take the first pull before pulling out another beer and offering it to Letty, who nodded and reach out to grab it from him.

"Just came to get a beer, Let," Vince said taking another pull of his beer.

…**..To Be Continued….**

Please, Please Review….it only takes a second and it makes my day and helps me to write a hell of a lot faster… So far I have six chapters written but I really would like to know what you guys think :P


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: First of all I want to say a HUGE thank-you to everyone who reviewed, it seriously made my day and all the reviews helped motivate me to write the 7th chapter… 2000words in one day

(AN: First of all I want to say a **HUGE **thank-you to everyone who reviewed, it seriously made my day and all the reviews helped motivate me to write the 7th chapter… 2000words in one day! It usually takes me a week to write a chapter so I was very chuffed  Hopefully I'll get as many reviews this time and will be able to write chapter 8 just as quickly, lol…and without further ado,)

**Chapter 3**

Isabelle put the salad bowl on the table and Jesse grabbed her elbow and tugged impatiently for her to sit down next to him at the table, Dom sat at the head of the table with two empty seats to his right for Letty and Vince who were still inside, then Leon who was leaned forward in his chair arguing with Jesse about a crap call on a basketball game they had watched the night before. Isabelle sat between Jesse and Mia on Dom's left. Turning to face Mia she quietly asked who the spare chair at the end of the table was for.

"Oh, that's for Brian, my boyfriend…he should be here soon, he was held up working at Harry's" Mia said just as the sound of another engine roared up the street.

"Well, speak of the devil" Dom said earning him a warning glare from Mia.

"I'm just kidding Mia" he replied wearily, by the tone of his voice Isabelle could tell they'd had this fight too many times. Mia stood and walked towards the side of the house to the narrow pathway between the house and the cars in the driveway.

Vince playfully shoved Letty as they reached the bottom of the back stairs into the back yard before wrapping a muscled arm around her cousin's shoulder; Isabelle pushed down the pang of jealousy and tried to bury it as the pair sat down at the table in across from her. She wasn't quite sure who it was that she was more jealous of, her cousin for having Vince's arm wrapped around her or Vince for his obvious closeness to Letty.

As Mia rejoined the table Isabelle was introduced to Brian and couldn't miss the feeling of unease that went around the table, she could tell other then Vince and Mia, everyone was awkward around him, not that they didn't like Brian but like something big had gone down between them all. Isabelle looked up and caught Letty's gaze, her curiosity must have shown on her face because Letty mouthed that she would explain later, Isabelle nodded and reached for a piece of the chicken on the table in front of her only to have Jesse rip her hand back just before she touched it.

Isabelle turned to look at Jesse shocked and noticed the panicked expression on his face, leaning over Jesse whispered in her ear.

"The first to grab the chicken has to say grace; I thought I'd better save you from it… I'm usually the sucker that gets stuck with it," Isabelle nodded and whispered her thanks to Jesse before sitting back and waiting for someone else to make for a grab at the chicken. Minutes past and no one seemed willing to be the first; Dom sighed and cleared his throat before smirking and looking over at Isabelle.

"Isabelle, since your new to the table you should say grace," Isabelle looked back at Dom slightly panicked, she hated public speaking even if the crowd was seven people and to speak up about God, not a good idea. How do you explain to someone that with a childhood like hers she lost her faith in any God a long time ago without offending anyone? Isabelle looked nervously at Letty and bit her lip.

"Um…I don't," Isabelle started meekly before Letty cut her off.

"I'll do it, I mean Isabelle is my cousin and I'm the one who gets to be thankful," Letty exclaimed clasping her hands under her chin and sending Isabelle a reassuring smile.

"I think Isabelle should do it," Dom said his dark stare boring a hole into Isabelle, she didn't want to be presumptuous but she was beginning to think maybe Dom didn't like her very much with the way he was staring at her.

"And I think you should drop it…" Letty said her voice hard steel with warning for her boyfriend, Dom turned his head to look at her and could see her confusion in her glare and he backed down nodding his consent for Letty's grace to continue. Everyone at the table bowed their heads and tried not to notice the tension that had suddenly appeared between Dom and Letty.

"Dear heavenly spirit" Letty paused as she and Leon chuckled. "Thank you for the Nos in our tanks, for safety when we race, for each other and for bringing Isabelle safely to me" Letty looked up and caught Isabelle's gaze and the two cousins smiled their identical smiles at each other, both happy to finally have the with in arms reach.

"Amen to that baby" Leon said and a chorus of amen's went around the table before everyone dug into the food.

………………………………………..

After the meal Isabelle helped Mia and Brian collect the dishes and take them up to the kitchen but was shooed out when she offered to help with the washing up, Mia told her with a wink that she should go watch a movie with the boys and that she would help her get ready for the races when she was done, Isabelle nodded and turned to head into the lounge room seeing Mia and Brian playfully bumping each other as Mia washed and Brian dried, she thought to herself that they were a cute couple.

Isabelle took an offered seat next to Jesse and Leon on the floor at Vince's feet who was sitting in the armchair; Letty and Dom were nowhere to be seen.

"So…what're we watching?" Isabelle said lifting a handful of popcorn to her mouth, trying to not to lay her head down on Vince's warm jean clad thigh where it rest beside her.

"The Godfather," Jesse told her, glancing at her quickly to give her manic grin before turning back to the screen as he and Leon mouthed the well memorised lines to the film.

"I'm gonna make me him an offer he can't refuse," echoed from both boys on the floor and Isabelle couldn't hold back her giggles. She had to raise a cushion to her face as handfuls of popcorn flew at her, making her laugh harder as she squished herself as close as possible to Vince's legs. Her head rested on the cushion he sat on and when the flying popcorn finally stopped Isabelle was content to stay there, resting against him.

Everyone turned back to the movie and Isabelle found she actually liked it, it was the type of movie that had been banned in her grandparent's house and she had only been able to see movies like this when she'd snuck out with friends. She was so engrossed in the movie; that Isabelle didn't feel Vince moving until she felt his large calloused fingers running along the skin at the base of her neck. Isabelle quickly glanced over at Leon and Jesse to see them still absorbed in the movie and so Isabelle turned back to the television set. She was determined to act like nothing was going on so Vince would have no excuse to take his fingers away from her sensitive flesh.

Isabelle's eyes slipped closed in pleasure as Vince's fingers brushed along her collarbone and the rough pads slowly trailed up the delicate skin of her neck and softly caressed her earlobe, she had to bite her lip to try and hold back the moan that threatened to escape her throat. Vince's fingers stilled as Jesse shifted beside her and Isabelle quickly opened her eyes, pretending to watch the movie. The over head light had been turned off when the movie was put on and now the only light spilt in from the kitchen and a small lamp that sat in the corner of the room, Isabelle only hoped that it was dark enough to hide the blush that she knew was staining her cheeks.

The room fell silent again, except from the TV set and Isabelle tried to control the hitch in her breath as Vince's fingers moved up into her hair and began to lightly massage her scalp. The feel of his fingers on her made her mind turn too mush and Isabelle couldn't think, she just knew she wanted to show Vince that she was enjoying the touch and return the favour. Never mind that this is not the sort of thing she did, not that she'd ever been in this position before but there was just something about Vince that made her want to just follow her carnal urges and not listen to endless lessons of her grandparent's that repeated in her head that lust was a sin and that she would go to hell, she was going there anyway by their reasoning.

Keeping her eyes locked on the TV, Isabelle moved so her arm was in the space between the back of Vince's leg and the armchair. Her hand was rested against the heel of Vince's boot, pausing Isabelle waited till she was sure Leon and Jesse were lost in the movie before sliding her fingers up his pants leg, over his sock to stroke the back his leg, delighting in the feel of Vince's muscled calf tensing beneath her finger tips and the answering pressure from the fingers buried in her hair.

Isabelle heard Mia and Brian's voices coming closer and had just enough time to pull her hand back from Vince's leg and sit up out of reach of his warm fingers before Mia came into the lounge room with Brian trailing behind her. Mia looked at her strangely for a moment before asking if she was ready to get dressed for the races, Isabelle nodded nervously and stood up quickly moving to follow Mia.

Mia paused in the doorway looking suspiciously at Isabelle behind her who was flushed and staring at the floor and then at Vince who was frowning at the TV, trying not to look up at Isabelle, she wasn't stupid, she knew something had happened but Jesse and Leon looked oblivious. It made her curious; grabbing Isabelle's hand Mia smiled at the now blushing girl and pulled her towards the stairs. She was just going to have to grill the poor girl till she cracked like an egg and she'd have to do it before Letty came in to get dressed with them, Mia had a feeling Isabelle would close up tighter then Alcatraz about Vince if her cousin was in the room.

"Ok, spill," Mia said as soon as her bedroom door clicked close, turning she stared at Isabelle waiting impatiently for an answer.

"I b-b-beg your pardon," Isabelle looked panicked; her brown eyes were the size of saucers beneath her black wire rimmed glasses.

"Don't give me that, I've lived in a house of boys long enough to know when something funny is going on," Mia snorted dismissively as she moved around her room pulling out her hair straightener and plugging it into the wall.

"So…spill," Mia leaned against her dresser with an eager smile in her face, her arms crossed over her chest showing Isabelle that she wasn't going to get out of telling her. Isabelle rolled her eyes before covering her red face with her hands and flopped back on the bed with a groan.

"He was touching me…" Isabelle started but was cut off by Mia jumping down on the bed beside her.

"Whoa, hang on a second there…when you say touch, what do you mean exactly?" Mia asked in shock, Isabelle looked at her for a few seconds confused before she realized what Mia thought and her jaw dropped.

"Not like that, you perv!" Isabelle cried, picking up a pillow and smacking Mia upside of the head with it causing Mia to laugh.

Isabelle pouted as she remembered the feeling of Vince's fingers on her skin, like electricity had crackled from his fingers through her skin and started a fire deep in her belly, maybe it was like that. Mia watched Isabelle day dream and smiled, it might have been innocent touching but she was sure Isabelle wouldn't have objected if he had wanted to do more, if the look on her face was anything to go by.

Mia quietly grabbed the other pillow on the bed and whacked the still day dreaming Isabelle with it, causing the unsuspecting girl to squeal in surprise.

"Oh that's it, it's on!" Isabelle said belting Mia back, huge grins lighted up both girl's faces. Isabelle ducked her head and giggled as Mia swung at her again, she couldn't remember the last time she had laughed this hard and it made her smile more. She had been so worried when Letty had introduced Mia, that they wouldn't get along but as her pillow connected with Mia's shoulder Isabelle had never been gladder she was wrong.

"Ok, I give up" Mia said panting, it had been a long time since she had been in a pillow fight, Letty had stopped playing like that as soon as she and Dom started dating but even before that she had never really been one for pillow fights.

"Oww…" Isabelle said, flopping back and banged her head against the wall, causing Mia to begin laughing again.

"That hurt," Isabelle pouted holding her hand over the back of her head before chuckling.

…**.To Be Continued**

(AN2: Before anyone thinks it, I don't hate Dom… I think he is awesome :P)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I can't wear this," says Isabelle looking at her reflection in the full length mirror in Mia's bedroom. Dressed in one of Letty's leather skirts and see through black mesh t-shirts, Isabelle grimaced to her reflection. She had wider hips then Letty and a bigger bust and the clothes showed that they were not her size.

"She can't wear that." Letty growled looking Isabelle up and down; because of her voluptuous figure the outfit made her look like a race skank. Mia sighed, they should have gone shopping. She and Letty were almost the same size, so they didn't have this problem they could swap clothes when they wanted to wear something different.

Turning around Isabelle ripped the mesh shirt up over her head and flung it onto the bed and wiggled the skirt down her bare legs.

"I'm just gonna wear what I used to wear when I'd go to parties back home," Isabelle stated pulling her jeans and tank top back on.

"You went to parties?" Letty asked disbelief written all over her face, causing Isabelle to laugh.

"Yeah, I had a friend whose father was the minister at Nan and Pops church and so they would let me sleep over her house, because what sort of sin could I commit in the house of a minister right?" Isabelle said a very devious smile covered her features as she leaned on the dresser next to her cousin.

"Well Dana's father, that's the friend, the minister was diddling the maid, Dana knew and so her father would turn a blind eye to pretty much anything Dana wanted as long as her mother never found out…so we'd go out to parties and then roll in at three in the morning drunk out of our skulls" Isabelle said, laughing at Mia and Letty's amazed faces.

"I did what my grandparent's told me to do but Dana has this way, she's like a hurricane, she'd sweep you up and before you knew it you were breaking fifteen different laws"

"I can't believe it, here I was thinking you were some quiet, church going virginal, choir girl" Mia said with a touch of pride as she looked over at Isabelle.

"I don't have a lot of experience with men but I'm no virgin," Isabelle stated shaking her head, it amazed her even with her labret pierced and a tattoo covering her left arm people still thought she looked innocent.

"…your not," Letty looked at her incredibly.

"I was rebelling and there was Bobby Darren, he was tall and lanky and not my type at all but he knew how to keep a secret and he was staying with his aunt at a house I was cleaning over the summer…there was no real chemistry between us, expect how furious Nan would have been if she ever found out" Isabelle sighed and Letty laughed.

"I should have known you would have to much back bone to be crushed under their thumb" Letty said proudly grinning as she wrapped her arm around Isabelle's shoulders. She would still look out for her cousin though, Isabelle may not be innocent but she was still not prepared for the life Letty lived in now.

Vince needed another beer, it was all he could do not to follow Isabelle up those stairs and kiss her silly.

She was beautiful and from what he'd seen at dinner she was smart as hell, definitely too good for him but when she had sat down next to him he could smell vanilla and warmth radiated had off her. When he had touched her skin it was as soft as silk and he had ached to replace his fingers with his mouth, to see if she felt as good under his lips as she did under his hands.

Hell, he wanted to do more then kiss her, he had a hard on the just wouldn't quit and she was the cause. Vince groaned and tiredly rubbed his hands over his face, grabbing a beer out of the fridge and walked out the backdoor to sit on the back steps. This wasn't like him, he didn't do relationships and he knew that anything other then a loving relationship was below Isabelle. Granted a lot of things had changed since he'd nearly lost his arm and his life to that truck heist, he didn't know if changed enough to be worthy of a woman like her, with her purity and her bright soul.

People had always thought he was stupid because he didn't speak much, had a temper and was quick to act on it but that wasn't the case, while he wasn't smart like Mia and Jesse, he was smart in his own way. He had known the buster was a cop, he had known something about that last heist hadn't sat well and he knew that Isabelle was probably too good for him but that didn't stop him from wanting to reach out and hold her. He wanted to see how she looked when she first woke up in the morning, wanted to know if she was a morning person or was she grouchy like Letty, more then anything he wanted to see her look at him the way Letty looked at Dom when she thought no one was looking and the way Mia looked at the punk. He didn't want to be alone anymore and that scared the hell out of him.

The sounds of someone rustling around in the kitchen brought Vince out of his thoughts and instinctively he knew it was Dom by the sounds of the heavy foots falls on the linoleum tile floor. He listened as the as the footsteps came closer and eventually stopped as Dom sat down on the step above Vince's with a heavy sigh.

"What's up brotha?" Vince asked turning to sit sideways on the step so he could look at Dom who was rubbing his hands over his bald head.

"Letty's pissed at me," Dom said wearily and Vince smirked, this wasn't an unusual occurrence at The Fort, the two of them were always arguing about something or the other, it was however unusual that they weren't yelling and screaming and slamming doors.

"About your behaviour at dinner," Vince said not needing to ask, he had known Letty and Dom long enough to pick the subject of their fights, Dom merely nodded.

"So, what's your problem with Isabelle?" Vince asked finishing off the last of his Corona, placing the empty bottle at his feet to be picked up later.

"She could be very dangerous for us V, for Letty," Dom said sighing again, Vince didn't ask how; he just nodded at Dom even though he wasn't sure he agreed.

"I'd love to keep a close on eye on her for you," A wolfish grin spreading over his face making Dom laugh as he shoved Vince's shoulder.

"I'm sure you would brotha," Dom snorted and drained his can of coke; he had stopped drinking after lunch. Dominic Toretto was no fool, he had listened when his father had told him only idiots' drink and drive and it was something he made sure his team followed.

"We're gonna leave in an hour so you need to grab something to eat, soak up some of that beer" Dom said looking at Vince who nodded before both men got up to move back into the house.

……………………………………

"Mia, come on!" Vince smirked as he watched Dom hollering up the stairs at his sister, it didn't matter how old he got it still made him laugh when he watched his cool, calm and collected best friend get flustered by his slip of a little sister.

"Don't you dare, she was supposed to be down fifteen minutes ago" Dom muttered pointing a finger but not taking his gaze off the empty stairway, at Vince who raised his hands in surrender but had to bite the inside of his cheek so not to burst out laughing, beside him Brian was silently shaking with laughter. Leon and Jesse were still battling on Need for speed in the lounge room, knowing they had a few more minutes before Mia would grace them with her presence.

"Mia!" Dom shouted getting more frustrated by the minute.

"Brian go get your woman" Vince growled still trying not to laugh as he shoved him towards the stairs, Vince and Brian would probably never be best friends but you had to at least give the guy who saved your life some respect and for Vince that had meant excepting him into the family, so now Brian got teased just like the rest of the family.

"Hold your horses, we're coming" Mia said rolling her eyes as she appeared at the top of the stairs wearing light blue jeans with angels wings stitched across the bum and down the back of the thighs, black pointed toe heels and a red tank top with her hair falling in waves down her back. Letty came down behind Mia wearing her usual black leather pants, boots and black mesh shirt but what caught Vince's eye was Isabelle dressed in knee high black leather boots, black and red pleated skirt and a black t-shirt that read 'Save a horse ride a cowgirl' and her long brown hair braided into pigtails on either side of her head. Vince growled, barely holding himself back from grabbing Isabelle, throwing her over his shoulder and taking her back upstairs to change although if the tightening in his jeans had anything to say about it he'd be taking her downstairs and she wouldn't need anymore clothes for what he had in mind.

"You can't go out like that!" Vince exploded stalking over to stand toe to toe with her as Isabelle reached the bottom of the stairs causing everyone to look at him surprised but Vince only had eyes for Isabelle who was smiling at him, looking in her eyes Vince could see the war between amusement at his outburst and offense that he thought he could tell her what to wear. The smile on Isabelle's face widened slightly and Vince could see that amusement had won out and it made him growl at her.

"I know. That's why I'm wearing this." Isabelle said lifting a bulky black hoodie up for his inspection before pulling it over her head and tucking her hands in large pocket in the front of the jumper, trying to look unaffected by Vince's intense stare as he inspected the still very bare skin of her legs. Isabelle was sure she'd never had a guy look at her with so much passion, she couldn't help the way it turned her belly to liquid.

The team watched the exchange between Isabelle and Vince with varying expressions of anger, confusion, excitement and amusement. Until Letty cleared her throat, in a way that left no question about how she felt about Vince's protective outburst, Isabelle still smiling looked over at her cousin and mirrored her raised eyebrow causing Letty to roll her eyes.

"We ready to get out of here now?" Dom asked sarcastically and headed out the door, Jesse and Leon a few steps behind him.

"You're gonna ride with me," Letty said and Isabelle nodded with a parting amused smile to Vince, followed Letty out the front door. Vince looked at Isabelle's back confused, noticing the eagle and skull on the back of the black hoodie she was wearing.

"Mia…Isn't that the hoodie I left in your room last week, my hoodie?" Vince asked, looking over at Mia who had a cheeky grin threatening to break out on her face. That jumper was his favourite and everybody knew it, so for Isabelle to wear it was like sticking a big 'Vince's Property, Do Not Touch' sign on her back.

"Huh, how did that happen…I wondered whose jumper it was," Mia said playing dumb and shrugging, while Brian begun to laugh.

"Does she know?" Brian asked grabbing Mia's hand as he started to pull her out the door; Mia shook her head and laughed.

"Mia, I don't say this enough…you're a genius!" Vince snorted closing the front door behind him.

…………………………………..

This race was like any other, they pulled up and before they got out of their cars women were all over Dom. But there was a difference this race, Vince noted as he watched Letty go about defending her territory, Isabelle stood behind her cousin arms crossed over her chest, across his jumper. The defiant tilt of her chin and the steely stare glaring at the skanks told him that if they didn't listen to Letty they'd be facing a tag team Rodriguez smack down and damn if it didn't make him want her more.

Leaning against the hood of his car Vince watched Isabelle as she watched the racers around her with wide eyed enthusiasm. He watched Letty turning towards Isabelle with a huge grin, he was too far away to hear what Letty told her but he could see Isabelle's eyes go wide as saucers and her smile go from ear to ear as she struggled not bounce up and down in front of her cousin. He tried to ignore the green monster inside him that made him ache to be the one that made her get that excited.

Swallowing hard Vince turned his enquiring gaze to Dom, who was speaking to Hector, Vince fought not to glance over at Isabelle when he heard Letty laugh. It was crazy Vince thought to himself, to want her so badly when he'd only just met her but although his head told him this, it didn't stop the ache in his chest to go over there and be able to slid his arms around her waist and have the freedom to nuzzle his face against her hair and feel it's softness and smell the scent of her shampoo. His attention was brought back to the present as Dom lifted his arms into the air to quieten the crowd as he announced the races.

"Two races, four G buy in on both…you get a chance at me or my girl," Dom said wrapping an arm around Letty's shoulders and smirking as various racers put their hats in the ring.

"Alright then let's head out!" Dom said as he moved through the crowd towards his car. Vince stood up and started to move around the driver side of his car when he felt a warm hand on his arm stopping him, turning around he saw Isabelle standing next to him smiling.

"Can I ride with you to the race? I would ride with Letty but seeing as how she's racing she said I should ride with someone else, in case the cops bust the race and we have to leave quickly, so I'll know who to stay next to, Letty suggested Leon but he's manning the scanners and I wanted to see the action up close," Vince nodded and smirked, like he would turn down a chance to be alone with Isabelle. Vince gestured for her to jump into the passenger seat as he slid into the driver's seat.

Vince turned engine over and waited for Isabelle to do her seatbelt up before taking off, falling into line behind Letty as they made their way over to the street where the race would be held that night.

……**To Be Continued…..**

Please Review… It only takes a minute and it makes my day and makes me write faster lol!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When they arrived Jesse had grabbed Isabelle's hand and dragged her off into the crowd while telling her all about certain models of cars at the races and how he would make them better if they were his cars, Isabelle had stared at him, enraptured as he spoke and Vince couldn't help but feel envious of the mad scientist, who was puffing out his chest at her undivided attention. Vince watched over her as she and Jesse moved around the swarm of racers and their fawning skanks, the combined force of his glare and the symbolism of the jacket Isabelle wore stopped the sleazy racers eyeing Isabelle in their tracks. While Vince may not be a great racer he was Dom's right hand and it was a well known fact that fucking with Dom's family made him mad and if you wanted to race in this town you didn't want to piss Dom off.

Dom had raced the first race of the night like usual and won, like usual. After the race he was surrounded by the cheering masses, legions of chasers trying to get close to him and while he still flirted, everyone on the team could see his eyes were only for Letty, who was standing just on the edge of the mob with a knowing smirk. The heist had changed them all, made them appreciate the things that they had and for Dom that was Letty and Vince couldn't be more for his best friend, finally Dom realised what Vince had known all along, that there was no one better matched for him then Letty.

Vince turned his head to the side to watch as Mia came over to lean on the hood of his Maxima beside him, the two of them sharing a grin. While Dom was his best friend, Mia had become Vince's confidant, the one he could talk to about the nightmares that still plagued his sleep and Vince liked to think that maybe he'd become hers.

Since Brian had come back and the team had started to heal Vince had noticed the change in Mia, she had started to act like the child that she was, like she had back before Dom had been sent away, of course she was still the fort's den mother but now it wasn't only her looking after everyone else, now Mia got looked after as well.

"They're about to start the second race," Brian said as he jogged over to where Mia and Vince were leaning against the car.

Isabelle's eyebrows furrowed, she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing up, like someone was watching her, it didn't feel like the bad kind of watching, like someone was sleazing on her it felt more like they were watching over her and it made her feel all warm, she turned to stare into the crowd looking for the person was making her skin tingle. People began to move off to the sidelines and Isabelle could see Vince talking with Brian and Mia, not even looking in her direction. Feeling slightly disappointed and trying not to pout Isabelle turned back to Jesse, who was telling her about how great the engine in the car they were standing in front of was.

The heat of the gaze returned and she felt it run over the bare skin of her legs leaving goose bumps in its wake and Isabelle couldn't suppress the tremble as it raked over the back of her neck. Biting her lip Isabelle shyly threw a quick glance over her shoulder just in time to see Vince quickly turning his gaze away from her, she managed to catch the squeal before it escaped her mouth but she couldn't stop the huge grin from forming across her face.

Burying her nose into the front of the jumper she was wearing to try and hide her grin as she felt Vince's warm stare sweeping across her ass, barely covered by her skirt. Isabelle sighed contently snuggling down into the warmth of the jumper, she must have it really bad she thought to herself, she could swear she could smell him like as if he standing right next to her. Looking up she noticed Jesse had stopped talking and was watching her with a confused look on his face.

"Oh my gosh Jess, I'm so sorry I just drifted off, I'm so rude!" Isabelle said apologetically as she started to blush.

"Is that your jumper?" Jesse said cocking his head to the side.

"What? Um no, Mia lent it to me, why?" Isabelle questioned looking confused, getting more confused as Jesse began to grin manically at her.

"Cause that's Vince's jumper…which would explain why none of the racers have come on to you," Jesse was grinning cheekily at her now and Isabelle giggled bashfully, she'd never had a boyfriend but she'd read enough romance novels to know that when a girl wore a boy's jacket, it was like marking his territory. Isabelle knew she should be angry, offended even but the way Vince's gaze had made her feel she couldn't help but think that she'd rather like to be Vince's girl.

Isabelle smiled as she bounded the space between them to wrap her arms around Jesse's neck and peck him on the cheek, laughing as Jesse smiled and blushed.

"Thanks for the info Jess!" She now knew why Vince had stopped chucking a fit about her outfit once they got to the races; it was because he realized she was wearing his jumper. No one had told her it was his jumper, she was sure that her cousin was as clueless to Vince's marking of territory as her, as she was so focused on the race because for sure Letty would have protested, Isabelle bit her lip maybe she could use Letty's focus on the race to her advantage, giving her a chance to get more time with Vince.

Looking out of the corner of her eye, Isabelle could see Vince frowning at her hugging Jesse while Brian appeared to be holding a one sided conversation with him. Isabelle chuckled as Jesse wrapped an arm around her waist, an obvious sign that he had noticed Vince's staring.

"Hey Jesse, how do you feel about making mischief?" Isabelle asked with a cheeky grin. Vince had caught her unawares with his jacket, sure Isabelle fancied him but he didn't have the right to claim her yet and to do without her knowledge well that was playing dirty, cheating even and Isabelle wasn't above playing dirty if the game called for it.

"Vince!"

"What?" Vince growled finally taking his eyes off Isabelle as Mia laughed. He'd been watching Isabelle as she draped herself all over Jesse and he wasn't sure who he was madder at, Isabelle for wrapping her arms around another guy even if it was Jesse or himself for thinking he had a right to be angry with her.

"I'm going over to get Isabelle so we can watch the race together…" Mia said shaking her head, still chuckling as she made her way through the people getting ready to watch Letty's race.

……………………………………..

Isabelle bounced on the balls of her feet as she watched Letty pull her car up on the start line with the three other drivers, she was biting her bottom lip to stop the little squeaks of excitement escaping from her mouth and embarrassing her. She was going to finally see her cousin race; there was no doubt in Isabelle's mind that Letty would win because Isabelle had just always known her cousin was just that great.

The whole team was standing together, minus Letty and Leon who was listening to the police scanners near the finish line. Brian had his arms wrapped around Mia as they stood next to Vince and Jesse were talking about the cars Letty's rival racers were driving. Dom stood just in front of the team with Isabelle, not that he really acknowledge her presence, he was too busy looking at Letty and listening to the walkie talkie pressed against his ear. Leon's voice crackled over the walkie talkie telling them the race was safe to go ahead, Dom nodded to Hector who dropped his arm to start the race.

Isabelle watched as the engine's roared and took off racing past her, making stray tendrils of hair whip across her face. She held her breath as Letty took the lead in front of a lime green and yellow Toyota Supra MK IV, an orange Mitsubishi Eclipse GTS and a dark blue Lotus Elise GT1. As the Toyota came up beside Letty, Isabelle could hear the blood pounding in her ears, adrenaline pumping as if it was her that was driving the car.

The Toyota took off in front of Letty and Isabelle gasped loudly, quickly glancing at Dom in a panic, no way could that car with its ugly paint job beat her cousin. Dom smiled kindly at Isabelle and shook his head, he really didn't hate the girl, hell he didn't know her but he was scared of how she could hurt Letty, after all they'd been through her didn't want to ever see her cry again and he worried that if Isabelle hurt her, Letty may never stop crying.

"Amateur, let his NOS go off too soon, Letty's got this." Dom said watching Letty's car shot off in front the now slowing Toyota, finish line coming up close.

"We got cops! Go, go, go!" Leon's voice called out over the walkie talkie and there was pandemonium.

Isabelle watched wide eyed as people scattered around her, bumping her in their rush to get their rides and out of there. She was frozen to the spot, it felt like she was in a movie; everything around her was in slow motion, she knew she needed to run, to get moving but she couldn't get her limbs to co operate with her. Dom's voice boomed as he told Letty to keep driving, not to stop and he would meet her at the fort but when Isabelle turned to find him he was gone. A whimper escaped her lips, oh god she was going to get arrested and she would go to prison. Panic made way for adrenaline and Isabelle spun around looking for someone, anyone she knew but there were people every where, all of them looking the same and none of them looking like the team.

Looking around wildly, Isabelle could feel the tell tale prickling behind her eyes, signalling her on coming tears. This couldn't be happening she thought to herself fearfully as she tugged an errant piece hair out of her eyes when a rough hand grasped around her wrist and pulled her towards a welcoming body that wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, we gotta go!" Isabelle looked up into Vince's stormy blue eyes and let out a short, shaky sigh, fisting the material at the back of his shirt tightly in her fingers as they turned and run towards the blue Nissan Maxima, the sound of police sirens filling the air.

TBC...

Please Review, it only takes a second and it really makes an author's day.


	6. Chapter 6

(AN: I just wanna say a huge thank you to everyone who reviews, it really, really does make an author's day, even if it's just a 'looking forward to the next chapter' it doesn't take long and author's really appreciate it ;) lol

**(AN: I just wanna say a huge thank you to everyone who reviews, it really, really does make an author's day, even if it's just a 'looking forward to the next chapter' it doesn't take long and author's really appreciate it ;) lol.)**

**Chapter 6**

"Shit! Where's Isabelle?"

"Someone tell me they got Isabelle!" Letty's frantic voice echoed in the silence of Vince's car. Isabelle's knuckles were white from her grip on the edge of her seat as Vince turned another sharp corner; the cops were right behind them.

"I got her but the cops are on my tail, I'm gonna take her to the safe house." Vince growled into the walkie talkie before dropping it into his lap as he manoeuvred the around another corner.

"Come back to the fort when the heat's off." Dom voice commanded tinged with worry.

"She's ok right?" Letty asked and Vince took a quick look over at his passenger whose face was pale and wet with tears as she sat rigidly in her seat.

"She'll be ok Let," Vince said his eyebrows furrowed with concern.

……………………………………

Vince turned the car down an old dirt road turn off that was overgrown with trees, it was only barely noticeable if were looking for it and were coming from the other way, on the other side of the road but Vince knew the turn off like the back of his hand even though he hadn't been here in months. His dad had brought this place when Vince was only a kid; they were going to restore it before Vince's dad took off, leaving his mother broke and the piece of land in Vince's name. As Vince had grown into a teenager, this place had been his sanctuary from his drunken mother when she'd had too much and decided that everything bad in her life was his fault or when the boyfriend of the week would try and assert his authority.

He cringed at the sound of pebbles flying up off the unpaved road and hitting the underbelly and paint job of his car, as he cautiously steered down the over grown track that lead to the three bedroom Bungalow that sat on the edge of a private beach cove that was hidden by a surrounding forest.

Isabelle had fallen asleep in the passenger seat, curled up in a ball facing him with her face resting on her knees; the soft snores coming from her slightly open mouth were the only noise in the quiet car. Vince's fingers tightened around the steering wheel to stop him from reaching over to brush the hair that had fallen out of her braids, from her face like he wanted to. The track came to an end and Vince quietly turned the engine off, parking in front of the light blue painted house. Looking between the still sleeping Isabelle and the house Vince decided to unlock the doors before waking her.

The old oak door creaked as Vince opened it and he made a mental note to oil the hinges soon, before reaching in to turn the light switch on. The power bill was paid direct debt from his account so there would always be power when he came out here, the same with the water. The living room was empty except for an old thread bare couch that was covered in a paint spattered white sheet that had seen better days, a small coffee table where a small blue lamp sat and some tools he had left in a corner of the room the last time he had been here. The house was far from finished but it had the basics, a working bathroom and kitchen, even if the bathroom walls still needed to be tiled and only half of the kitchen cabinets were put together.

Vince could still remember the first time his father had brought him, he'd asked Vince his opinion on the house and then said to look past its exterior, that they would fix it up, together. He'd been fourteen when his dad had taken off, Vince hitch hiked out to the road and then walked the half an hour walk to the house, He'd taken the keys his dad had left on his pillow while he'd slept and opened the door, picked up the sledge hammer that they had left in the living room two weeks before and smashed all the living room the windows. That night was kind of a blur for him but when he woke up in the morning, his eyes were swollen and there was glass covering the floor, that was the day he vowed to finish the house, make it perfect and show his dad that he didn't need him, that Vince didn't need anyone.

Vince walked around to the passenger side door, his hand hesitating on the handle before quietly opening the door, Isabelle was the only girl he'd ever brought out here, He'd never even brought Mia out here and he only brought Dom out when he needed help with some of the bigger jobs in the house. This was his private sanctuary but he'd brought Isabelle here, there were other places he could have taken her to hide till the pigs had gone back to the doughnut shop but he'd just driven and before he knew it he was at the turn off. Vince's brows furrowed as he realised that he had wanted to show her the beach house, wanted to know what she thought of it, it scared the hell out of him to know that even though he had only known her a day, her opinion mattered to him.

Leaning into the car Vince slid his hands under the sleeping Isabelle, knowing he probably could of just woken her and made her walk but he wasn't going to let the chance to have Isabelle in his arms pass him by. Straightening, Vince began the walk back towards the house a satisfied smile crossing his face when Isabelle snuggled against him wrapping her arms around his neck.

Vince reluctantly laid Isabelle down on the couch, not wanting to relinquish the warm feeling of having her pressed against him. Kneeling beside her Vince started to stroke Isabelle's face finally succumbing to the temptation, using the excuse of removing the errant hair from her face.

"Vince?" Isabelle's sweet voice was husky with sleep, her big brown eyes fluttering open to stare at Vince from beneath her glasses as he continued to stroke her face, his rough palm resting on the side of her face while his thumb rubbed comforting circles into her left temple.

"Yeah it's me, how you feeling, cutie?" Vince answered his usually gruff voice soft, showing his concern at how she had reacted in the car. Isabelle blushed and started to sit up, tucking her legs underneath her and crossed her arms across her chest, almost hugging herself. Isabelle's eyes darted around the room looking at everything but Vince, who jumped up off the floor and took a seat next to Isabelle on the couch.

"You must think I'm stupid for reacting the way I did…" Isabelle said quietly staring at the wall in front of her as fresh tears started to make their way down across her cheeks, not game to look at Vince, he probably had lost all interest in her now, she wasn't strong like her cousin, Letty wouldn't of cried, she would of loved it, having the time of her life but as much as Isabelle wanted to be like her, she wasn't and now Vince knew that too. She felt rather then saw Vince's arm wrap around her shoulders, pulling her towards him, pressing her against his chest.

"No, I think your smart…Hell, I was scared when we were running from the cops and I've done it before… your safe with me Isabelle," Vince said whispering the last into Isabelle's hair as he hugged her tightly. Isabelle snuggled her face against the wall of muscle that was Vince's chest, admitting to herself that she loved the way he smelt, all manly deodorant, soap, and a hint of sweat.

Vince's eyes closed where he rested his head atop of Isabelle's when he felt her arms wrap around his stomach and pull herself closer to him. He couldn't stop the desire he felt at having her so close, she was invading his senses, her fruity shampoo filling his nostrils, her sighing breath in his ears, she was everywhere and he bit down on his tongue to stop from groaning out loud, he was turned on and it was taking all his will not to push her back on the couch and take her right there. But he knew if he made his move on Isabelle right now, no way would he be able to prove to her and to Letty that he had changed that he wasn't the same player he was before the trucks.

Isabelle shifted in Vince's arms as he moved back to lie against the back of the couch, taking her with him. As they lay there in silence Isabelle tried to ignore the hand rubbing comforting circles on her back, not that she didn't like it, quite the opposite in fact but if she didn't ignore it she would want to touch him back and this time there was no Mia to walk in on them. Reluctantly Isabelle pulled her head off Vince's chest, laughing self depreciatingly at the wet spot she'd left on his shirt, causing Vince to look her with small concerned smile.

"I wet your shirt," Isabelle said with a grimace.

"Not a problem, it'll dry." Vince replied gruffly as he watched her take off her glasses that had also been soaked with her tears. Isabelle lifted the hem of her shirt without thinking and attempted to clean the lenses of her glasses and sighed when it only succeeded in further smudging the dried salty tears. The hand that had been stroking her back fell to her hip when she had sat up causing Vince to lick his lips as he felt her silky skin beneath his fingers that she bared by lifting her shirt. Watching her face intently Vince resumed his stroking only this time on her bare side, he knew this wasn't going to help him prove that he wanted more then to get her in the sack but when his fingers had touched her warm skin, he just couldn't think of anything else then touching her.

Isabelle tried to swallow the lump in her throat, biting her lip as she looked up into Vince's intense gaze, her glasses lying limply in her hands as they rested in her lap. Her whole body felt like it was slowly burning up under his inspection, her heart felt like it was going burst out of her chest, it was pounding that hard. Then almost like a movie Isabelle's world seemed to move in slow motion as Vince came forward and Isabelle moved to meet him. Vince groaned as he watched Isabelle's eyes close as their lips hovered millimetres apart before doing the same and closed the gap between them. Vince was sure he had died and gone to heaven, even though he was pretty sure he had no reason to think that he would go there and not hell. Slowly he licked Isabelle's full bottom lip, using all his restraint not to dive onto her, sure that he would scare her away.

Isabelle moaned deep in her throat as she opened her mouth for Vince's exploration, as his hands traced torturous patterns into her skin. Isabelle felt like her skin was being poked by pins and needles in the most delicious way when Vince's tongue run along the roof of her mouth and she grasped his face between hands to hold him in place as she chased his tongue back into his mouth, mashing their lips together. Isabelle had always been very passionate when it came to sex and seeing as she hadn't had even kissed anyone in months, she couldn't help but wonder if she was scaring Vince with her candid display of lust as she climbed into his lap.

Her fears were easily laid to rest as Vince grasped her ass, pulling her closer to him, the evidence of his arousal unmistakeable as he grinded his hips up into hers, making her moan into his mouth. Isabelle, while she had partners before, she'd never wanted someone as much as she wanted Vince and never this soon, normally it took her weeks before she would even let herself think of someone with lust, needing to know them first but with Vince it was like she had no control, like she could trust him enough to be herself with him.

Vince's hands moved up over her skirt to slide up underneath her t-shirt, delighting in the smooth baby soft skin he found there. Vince's eyes rolled up back into his head as Isabelle broke their kiss to plant sweet, biting kisses on his jaw and down to his neck and his earlier thought of scaring her off with his need for her was immediately dismissed.

Lifting his hands to her face Vince brought Isabelle's lips back to his own, matching her with his own passionate kisses. The room was filled with their loud panting breaths as they groped at each other trying to get as close as possible to the other.

The sound of Vince's ringing mobile broke through their sexual haze and caused them to jump apart, Vince growling at the offending piece of plastic as he answered it and Isabelle trying to tug her cloths back into place.

"Hello…yeah, ok…yeah, we'll be leaving now…yeah bye." Vince said trying not to sound flustered before hanging up and looking over at Isabelle. He had to stop himself from going over to her and kissing her again, the sight of her flushed face and pouty just kissed lips had him testing his restrain. This wasn't how their first kiss was supposed to go, as good as it most definitely been.

"That was Dom…" Vince said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand trying to fight the tension that had taken over his body at the thought that now Isabelle would think he was only looking to sleep with her. Isabelle nodded, still not looking at him as she picked up her forgotten glasses off the lounge and placed them back on her face. She was having kisser's remorse, she had wanted to kiss him, still did if she was honest with him but from what she had seen this afternoon Letty didn't like the idea of the two of them at all and Isabelle needed more time to get her cousin to see what she saw when she looked at Vince.

"Do you wanna talk about what just happened?" Vince asked still rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do we have to…I don't really do the whole emotional talks real well," Isabelle admitted almost pleadingly and Vince let out a soft sigh, thinking about how their relationship would go if neither of them were good at talking about their emotions.

Shaking his head Vince realised he was really starting to sound like a girl, he needed to spend less time with Mia and scooped his car keys off the table and asked Isabelle if she was ready to go.

TBC…

Review, please :P


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

His hands tightened painfully on the steering wheel the closer they got to the fort, he opened his mouth and promptly closed it again, frowning. The ride back to the fort was being done in silence as Vince steered the car down the near empty streets, trying not to stare at Isabelle and the ways the street lights lit up her face. Isabelle had been staring out the passenger window since they got in car, only sneaking furtive glances at Vince when she knew he was busy watching the road. When they pulled up in front of the fort, neither of them moved, instead just watched the various party goers walking up to the front door and a couple drunkenly groping each other as the moved down the stairs, obviously leaving to get some privacy.

Taking a deep breath Isabelle pushed down her niggling doubts and undid her seatbelt, turning in her seat to look at Vince, blatantly studying his features. Vince looked over at her curiously when he saw her cross her legs underneath her so she faced him, a small grin on her lips that made Vince's mouth water and he reached out to rest his hand on her bare thigh at the edge of her skirt. He could see the start of her blush, even in the semi dark of the car and it made him smile crookedly, he really liked being able to make her blush.

"I like kissing you…" Isabelle said her eyes darting between his eyes and his lips and he squeezed her leg softly, he could hear the 'but' coming in her tone.

"…Letty is my family and for whatever reason she doesn't like the idea of us," Vince wanted to interrupt tell her that she couldn't let Letty get between and what could be the most intense attraction Vince had ever felt but Isabelle forestalled him by placing her hand over his mouth. "I don't wanna give up kissing you…you have the softest lips I have ever felt on a man," Isabelle murmured removing her hand to cup Vince's jaw, her thumb rubbing across his lower lip and he groaned as she licked her suddenly dry lips. "So, I'm gonna need time to get into Letty's good books…that is, if this is what you want?" Isabelle asked nervously, her thumb stopping its torturous trail on his lips. He growled low in his throat, using the hand not on her thigh Vince cupped the back of her neck; pulling her forward till their noses touched and they breathed each others expelled breath.

"I want this…I want you, you understand?" Vince's voice was husky with barely controlled desire and Isabelle nodded, her eyes heavy lidded as she watched Vince's tongue dart out of his mouth and brush against the pad of her thumb causing her to moan as her eyes fluttered close. Her thumb traced the contour of his lips following it out to the corner of his mouth before replacing it with her own lips and she was in heaven, he really did have the softest lips…not big and cushiony but soft like silk and as his tongue came out to play she decided if his lips were silk, his tongue was velvet and oh so very yummy.

His name was a breathless sigh on her lips as pulled back, watching her panting as she tried to catch her breath, her eyes closed, loose tendrils of her hair that had escaped from her braids falling over her forehead and her lips red and swollen from his kisses. A content smile played on his lips as she opened her eyes and she echoed it with a small giggle, Vince made her giddy just being around her but his kisses made her positively high. The bang of the front door closing forced them from their private world and back to reality, with a quick look at the porch to make sure it wasn't Letty, Isabelle placed another soft kiss on Vince's lips.

"We should probably go inside…Letty will want to see me," Isabelle murmured disappointedly as she caressed Vince's stubbled cheek, who looked just as disappointed but nodded. Isabelle pulled away, shifting in her seat so she sat practically on the centre console of the car and reached out to grab Vince's revision mirror, twisting it so she could see her face, ignoring Vince's warning, half groan half growl of her name. "Iz, you don't play with a man's mirrors," making her smirk as she caught his eyes in the mirror, "Oh yeah, whatcha going to do about?" A raised eyebrow and the tightening of the hand on her thigh was her only answer.

After applying a coat of lip moisturiser, trying to hide the slight pash rash Vince had given her and pulling Vince's hood over her head to hide her messy hair, not missing the look of male pride that crossed his face at his face at his equivalent of a brand, Isabelle gave him another quick kiss that threatened to become a not so quick one and jumped out of the Nissan. She walked up the steps onto the porch and pushed the unlocked door open, she could hear Vince just stepping out of the car as she walked into the house.

Isabelle shouldered her way past two girls wildly making out against the wall to get into the living room, where Leon sat with some chick on his lap drinking his beer and enjoying as the girl looked at him like every word that was coming out of his mouth was gospel, he looked up as Isabelle walked over to the chair he was sitting in, the bimbo giving her death stares for taking Leon's attention making her roll her eyes and snort softly, she had Vince, she didn't want Leon.

"Thank god your home, Letty been prowling round the house like she was ready to kill someone and I seen that girls temper, she could do it," Leon said with a cheeky smile.

"Killing your buzz, huh...where is she?" Isabelle smirked looking around the over crowded room, pretending not to notice the tingle that went through her body at the sound of Vince walking in the front door.

"Yeah, Dom had to take her out the back to prevent casualties," Leon said taking a sip of his beer, his eyes only on her for a second more before straying to the blonde in his lap, "K, thanks Le," Isabelle said nodding at him as she turned started her walk through crowd of dancers.

Vince stood next to the door to the kitchen his eyes burning a delicious hole into her but she dug her hands deeper into the pockets of his jacket and stared at the floor as she walked past him, knowing if she looked up she would have to stop and if she stopped she would have to kiss him and after hearing from Leon that Letty was cranky, she didn't want Vince to be the one she killed and Letty, seeing them kiss would definitely end in bloodshed, at least until Isabelle had a chance to work on Letty and get her to see how good Vince was.

Stepping out the backdoor she was struck with vision of Letty pacing the back yard as Dom watched her, a beer in his hand as he murmured to Letty so softly Isabelle couldn't make out what he was saying from the stairs but she could see the love and concern written on his face for her cousin. Dom reached out snagging Letty's hand to pull her between his legs as he rested on top of the picnic table, his hands rubbing circles on her back as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. All the feelings of dislike for Dom she had been gathering in the day she had known him faded in that moment, he really loved her cousin and although she didn't know why he didn't like her, Isabelle would like him because of the way Letty loved him.

Dom looked up, noticing her at the top of the stairs and speak softly into Letty's ear as Isabelle walked down the stairs, her posture tinged with tension as she reached the bottom. Worried Letty would look at her face and know that she had been making out with Vince only a couple of minutes ago, and now she was away from Vince the fear she had felt at the races was back and she felt stupid for freezing when she should have run. Letty turned, striding across the yard to throw her arms around Isabelle, pulling the younger girls against her. Isabelle wrapped her arms around Letty, burrowing her head into the crook of Letty's shoulder, where she could feel Letty trembling.

"Belle, you had me so worried…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone, hell I shouldn't have taken you to the races!" Letty said pulling back so she could see Isabelle face, running her hands over Isabelle's hair and down to her shoulders as if confirming to herself that Isabelle was really there and safe.

"No, Ticia I had fun…It was good, ok the last bit wasn't good and I was scared but Vince looked after me and I'm ok now," Isabelle said shaking her head to emphasise, hoping that Letty wasn't going to forbid her from going to the races again, she really did have a great time and she wanted to go again. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dom move off the table and come over to the hugging cousins, stopping a foot away, his eyes catching Isabelle's as she lifted her head from Letty's shoulder, a look of wary concern on his face.

"I'm gonna go in and talk to Vince… I'm glad you're ok Isabelle," Dom said quietly, nodding at them as he went back into the house. Letty and Isabelle stood there hugging for a long moment, cherishing being the arms of the other after so long. "I was so scared," Letty whispered into Isabelle's ear and both their arms tightened. "I just got you back and I don't wanna lose you," Isabelle nodded, echoing her cousin's statements but knowing if she said it out loud Letty would stop talking. Pulling back from their hug Letty grasped Isabelle's hand in her own, not quite yet ready to relinquish touch, leading her over to sit on the table where Dom had been sitting.

Taking a seat on top of the table the pair sat in silence, just watching the stars up above them and listening to the music pounding from inside the house, their joined hands resting between them. "So what's the deal with Mia's boyfriend…why did everyone seem so awkward around him?" Isabelle asked breaking the quiet as she turned to look at Letty who grimaced.

"He was a cop and he busted us," Letty said preparing to Isabelle the whole story of the heists, not wanting there to be any secrets between them.

……………………………………..

Isabelle wandered through the house as the party wound down, there were only a few people left in the living room, some had passed out on couches and there were was a man trying to talk a tipsy girl into coming home with him but obviously she wasn't drunk enough as she just smiled at his effort. After their talk, Dom and Letty had gone to bed, saying something about massages but it obvious that was code and it had made Isabelle snicker and Letty glare at her but the heat of the glare had been lost by the embarrassed flush of Letty's cheeks. Leon had gone downstairs with the blonde from before, Mia and Brian went back to his place, Jesse had disappeared, with a race chaser, Isabelle guessed.

She hadn't seen Vince all night and it was taking all her might not to go looking for him, the Vince Letty had told her about sounded like the Vince she knew. Isabelle shook her head at herself and that was the problem, she didn't know Vince not really, they'd kissed and yeah, she really liked what she'd seen so far but she didn't really know him. Isabelle ambled into the dining room, grabbing a peach tea Snapple out of the box that was at the start of the night filled with ice but now filled with water. Leaning against the cabinet she stared absent minded at the wall in front of her, twisting the bottle in her hands as she lost herself in her thoughts.

When Letty had told her about the heists and she had been kinda freaked out, not because they stole, she could deal with stealing; her own guilt over stealing was because it was her family but her panic was because Vince had nearly died, Letty could have died, they all could have been locked up and that scared her but Letty had assured her it was all over and they were never going to do something so stupid again. After she had listened to the whole story Isabelle had hugged Letty and told her she still loved her, that her past changed nothing and it was true, family was family and it went for the whole team, in her eyes nothing in their past could make her look at them differently. Isabelle didn't hear his footsteps until he was standing in front of her, making her jump.

"Damn, V you scared me," she said raising a hand to her chest, frowning when she noticed the way Vince wouldn't look her in the eyes and he only mumbled his apology, she heard him take a deep breath before releasing it in a sigh.

"Dom told me Letty was going to tell you…about the heists," Vince stated, folding his arms across his chest. Isabelle just nodded, aching to reach out and touch him, the tension rolling off him in waves but she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I don't have an apology; I did what I did… I do regret it cause I almost died but I can't change who I am or what I've done," Vince said harshly, like he was gearing himself up for an argument. Vince was sure whatever burgeoning relationship they had going at the start of the night was completely wrecked now she knew about his criminal past, now she knew why Letty thought he wasn't good enough for her, because he wasn't, she should have a doctor or a businessman who could wine and dine her and buy her expensive gifts not someone like him, who lived in he lived in his best friend's basement and worked as a mechanic, he wasn't good enough for someone as special as Isabelle Rodrigez.

Trying to avoid Isabelle's disappointed stare, he missed her moving forward until her body was only a breath away from his, her hands reaching up to grasp his crossed arms at the elbows, making him look at her at her confused, the pain and hurt reflecting in his eyes made her gaze softened as her fingers massaged the tense muscles in his arms, slowly moving up until she cupped them around his shoulders, pulling Vince forward till their noses bumped.

"It doesn't change how I see you V; everyone has skeletons in their closets…" Isabelle said, even me she silently added as she embraced Vince's weary form.

**To Be Continued…**

Again, Thanks to everyone one who takes the time to review…and I hope you like the chapter enough to tell me :P


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: I cannot believe how long it took me to write this chapter, I had the worst writers block but I need to thank two people for helping my get past it… Miller0259, for helping me get past my writers block and inspiring me in part to write my Tin Man Fic and to my girl Storm, for spending the day writing smut until I could think about nothing but writing (there is no smut in this chapter, sorry! Lol) Plus! my new found love of JackieHyde from That 70's Show.

Oh! And everyone who reviews and favourites, seriously you guys kick ass…please continue to review it really, really makes me happy. Also, I know I was updating once a week and I will continue to try to do that but I can't promise but I WILL TRY!

**Chapter 8**

Isabelle stretched her limbs and rolled over to rub her face against the pillow beneath her head before a large yawn forced its way passed her lips to echo around the small bedroom that she slept in. Her brows furrowed as she tried to ignore the soft laughing that was coming from the other side of the bed. Her arm shot out to start to push on figure that the laughter belonged to, causing the laughter to get louder.

"Ugh, Letty don't you have a boyfriend to annoy?" Isabelle said pouting as her eyes slowly fluttered open, against her will to see Letty lying under the covers facing her cousin.

"Nuh, decided I want to spend the day with you." Letty said propping her face up on her hand as she watched Isabelle reluctantly waking up. When she had actually woke up at the bare ass crack of dawn, she had jumped from the bed she shared with Dom like a kid on Christmas morning, making Dom groan in annoyance, no one in their little family were really morning people but the thought Isabelle was in bed only two doors down the hall had made Letty need to get up and check and make sure it hadn't been just a dream, a really good dream but it wasn't, she was there.

"Oh yeah, so what are we going to do?" Isabelle asked as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes and Letty stared at her with a content smile on her face, having Isabelle here, with her left Letty with a sense of rightness, like Letty's family was finally complete.

Isabelle had been the only one Letty had ever cared about in her biological family, her Nanan and Pop had been bible thumpers who believe you were going to hell if you didn't do as they say, her mother was a closet drunk trying to make herself feel better about the fact that her husband, Letty's father would sleep with anything that walked by and as for Isabelle's mother, well Letty had never met her though she had heard her mother's hushed conversations that Connie Rodrigez was a drug addict, but that wasn't the reason Letty hated her, no the fact that she had left Isabelle, a defenceless child to endure the physical and mental abuse given to her by her grandparents.

Words of love burned in her throat as she watched Isabelle sleepily blinking, she wanted to say those words so bad but she was scared that as soon as she said the words, let herself be vulnerable it would all be taken away from her again and so she swallowed the words back down and tried to ignore the bitter taste they left in her mouth.

"What do you want to do?" Letty asked with a smirk, covering her feelings of cowardice, then laughed as Isabelle tapped her fingers against her chin, pretending to be pondering her question.

"Well…you could take me to get pancakes, chocolate chip ones like you told me about when we were kids," Isabelle said with a huge grin and her eyes shining with excitement. Letty smiled back, remembering the conversation that she had told Isabelle about the diner that made the best chocolate chip pancakes in the whole world. They had been hiding from the their Nanan in the loft of the old barn, trying to keep out of trouble because Isabelle wasn't up to another beating and Isabelle was crying from the pain of her last punishment and Letty had started to tell her about all the things they would do as soon as Letty was old enough to get her out of there. "Well, I don't think we can make it to see the Golden Gate Bridge today but I can definitely do pancakes…But you're gonna need to get dressed girly." Letty laughed into the lump of flesh that was Isabelle as she threw herself into Letty's arms squealing excitedly. Jumping off the bed Isabelle grabbed her duffle bag off the floor and chucked into the bed, unzipping it and then chucking the clothes that barely filled half the bag out onto the bed.

"Is that all the clothes you have with you?" Letty asked, frowning as she sat up.

"Yeah, I didn't have much time to pack…and then, you know I had to climb out my window…" Isabelle trailed off staring intently into the empty bag like it held the reasons why she had had to shimmy down the drainpipe that hung next to her second floor bedroom window. Letty looked down at her feet, chewing her lip as guilt filled her, she should have tried harder to get in contact with Isabelle, she knew what her family was like but she had just cut and run, deciding that if Isabelle didn't write back it meant they had turned her against Letty.

"I'm sorry," Letty said quietly, her voice harsh with emotion, she really had failed Isabelle, she had promised she would protect her and instead she had let her rot on the farm for not replying. She didn't lift her head when she felt Isabelle sit down next her, facing her, until she felt Isabelle grab her fingers, holding them tightly with her own. "Ticia, you did nothing wrong… heck you saved my life and my sanity more times then I can count," Isabelle let out an awkward laugh which made Letty reach their joined hands to cup Isabelle's cheek, she would do better this time, Isabelle may not think she failed but Letty knew different and this was her second chance, she would protect Isabelle this time, no one would ever hurt her cousin again.

"Maybe we should go shopping then if that's all you got," she suggested, desperate to get away from the emotional topic. Letty laughed as Isabelle grimaced and mouthed shopping, they shared a mutual hate for shopping, even when they were kids.

"I know, but you're gonna need more stuff now you're in the big smoke…" Isabelle rolled her eyes at Letty's dig at her country bumpkin roots, even though she hadn't always lived in the country. Before her mother had left her with her grandparents, she had lived in New York, granted she had only been six when she left but she did have quite a few memories of her time there.

"We could always take Mia? She's a shop-a-holic and she does love spending my money…" Letty suggested, she didn't want Isabelle to think she didn't want to spend the day with just her but neither of them would last ten minutes in the mall without someone forcing them to be there.

"Let, you don't have to buy me stuff." Isabelle said, feeling a little shamed, she hated taking money off people, especially family.

"I want too, I have the money and I missed, like five birthday and Christmases…" Letty said putting her foot down, she wanted to do this, she needed to do this, to lesson her guilt.

"Fine," Isabelle said with a fake, put upon sigh, trying to lighten the mood, "Spose we should go wake Mia if we want to get going today," Letty grinned cheekily and Isabelle jumped off the bed, and began to get changed into a pair of old jeans and an old purple short sleeve t-shirt that hugged her curves really well. Letty had gotten dressed before she came to wake up Isabelle, she usually slept nude so it wasn't like it was hard. Letty laughed getting up off the bed as Isabelle pulled her thick brown mane of hair into a high pony tail and followed Letty towards her bedroom door, "Wait till you see how quickly Mia can move when there is shopping involved."

The hallway was empty as Letty and Isabelle stood in front of Mia's door, Letty knocked loudly and heard an answering 'go away' muttered from behind the door. "Oi, Mia, Isabelle needs to go shopping, like major clothes shopping," Letty called out and Isabelle hid her face in Letty's shoulder to try and muffle her giggles as they heard Brian's "Oof, dammit Mia, that hurt," before Mia's bedroom door flew open to reveal Mia standing in only Brian's shirt from last night. "Who's paying?" Mia asked suspiciously as she eyed the giggling pair in her doorway, trying to determine if it was some sort of joke, which made them laugh harder. "Me, girl but I want to leave in fifteen minutes," Letty said biting the inside of her cheek, trying not collapse in a fit of giggles as they look in Mia's eyes turned from sleepy to something like an animal on the hunt. Mia looked herself up and down and nodded, "I can be ready," and shut the door.

Nine minutes later, Mia came barrelling down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a black tank top, one shoe on her foot, the other tucked under her arm with her hair brush in one hand, roughly being pulled through her long hair, making Isabelle burst out in giggles from where she had been leaning against the doorway between the lounge room and the front hall, thinking about the way her lips were still tingling this morning from Vince's intense kisses from last night and trying hard to remember the reasons why she didn't go find Vince and get some more. Mia flipped her 'the bird' as she sat down on the bottom stair, pulling her other shoe on as Isabelle poked her tongue out at her in retaliation. "Where's Letty?" Mia asked as she finished lacing her sneakers up, "She said she just wanted to tell Dom we were going but…that was right after we left you to get dressed," Isabelle replied with a shrug and Mia sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'll go get her or else we'll never get those two apart…frickin' Horndogs!" Isabelle laughed as Mia turned, heading back up the stairs.

Last night after he had found her, they had ended up in Vince's room, lying on his bed to watch a movie, except this morning she couldn't remember the name of the movie or even what it was about. Vince had been lying on his side, his head propped up on his hand with Isabelle on her back, her side tucked into his front and as soon his hand let go of the remote he had placed it low on her belly, so his fingers rested in the bare gap between her skirt and shirt. That had been the end of the movie for her cause he had smelt so good she had to kiss him and Vince hadn't complained. They had laid there kissing and learning each others bodies with barest of touches for hours, well past the movie's end and dozing for a few minutes before waking up to kiss some more, she probably would have stayed there lost in Vince's heavenly arms if it wasn't for the sound of someone sneaking out Leon's room. Vince had pleaded with her to stay and Isabelle had definitely wanted to but she was lucky she had left when she did because barely an hour after she had jumped into her own bed and closed her eyes Letty had been waking her up.

"Seriously, there are some things a little sister should never have to see…" Mia's voice floated down the stairs a second before Mia and Letty trudged down, Letty rolling her eyes behind Mia's back, making Isabelle laugh as she followed them out the door.

Rolling over Vince buried his face into the soft pillow beneath him, wrapping his arms around its soft core as a smile played on his face. It smelled like Isabel's floral shampoo and Vince didn't fight the urge to inhale deeply as he hugged the pillow tighter to his chest. Last night had been like a dream for him, lying with Isabelle had been different to every other girl he had ever been with. Usually the only reason a girl was in his bed was to fuck and then after he would fall asleep they'd be out the door, some didn't even wait for him to go to sleep. But with Isabelle, he hadn't planned on sleeping with her, sure he wanted her, he wanted her like crazy but to just lie there with her in his arms was enough. Vince was no novice when it came to women, he had had more then his fair share of sex but when Isabelle had kissed it had been, it wasn't like before.

He had rules when it came to sex, well maybe not rules but general practices, all the skanks he'd taken to bed had been called princess, it was so he didn't slip up and call them someone else or just have a complete mind blank. He kept the light off usually, just blindly groping them, enjoying the noises they would make because it appealed to some prideful streak in him. He made them make those noises; it made him feel arrogant and powerful to know how good he was.

But last night hearing Isabelle's sighs when he would run his hand down her back or when she would softly giggle when his beard would tickled her skin. He felt pride but it was because he was making someone so wonderful happy. Taking another deep whiff of the Isabelle scent in his pillow and wishing that it was really her, Vince rolled away from the pillow and forced himself to hop out of bed. Still clad in his jeans from last night, Vince strolled out of his room and headed up the stairs into the kitchen. Stepping into the kitchen where he found Dom and Brian drinking coffee and reading the going over the books for the shop and garage, which was usual for a Saturday morning.

Vince scratched his bare chest, wondering over to the fridge, opened it and stared into the almost empty cooler. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion, that's what was wrong here, no one had woken him up for breakfast; sure he had enjoyed his sleep in but normal when he woke up there was breakfast, lovingly prepared for by Mia.

"Where the hell is Mia?" Vince growled looking away in mild disgust from last nights left over potato salad from yesterday's barbeque and the beer that had been left in the fridge from last night's party.

"My girlfriend… is not your live in cook Vince." Brian stated with a smirk, from his place sitting on the kitchen counter to which Vince gave him the finger. Dom smiled, shaking his head at the two as he finished his coffee.

"Letty took Mia and Isabelle shopping, so fend for your self Coyote." Dom's gravelly voice spoke up from the kitchen table as he flipped through receipts. Vince merely grunted, pulling out the potato salad and a fork from the draw and hoped up onto the counter across from Brian.

"How long they been gone?" Vince asked as Dom's words registered in his half asleep brain.

Four hours and twenty three minutes, that's how long they had been shopping. Mia charged into shops, like a soldier going into battle, only stopping to turn and hold a piece of clothing up against Isabelle and then either toss it back on the rack or add it to the piles in Letty and Isabelle's arms. So far Isabelle three pairs of jeans, dark denim cropped jacket and more shirts and tanks then she could count in more colours then she knew. Isabelle turned to Letty and pouted helplessly as Mia took off towards another shop; Letty snickered but rolled her eyes in agreement.

"Mia, we're hungry…" Letty called out and Mia turned too looked at them in astonishment.

"You just ate… at breakfast." Mia whined, seeing the look on Letty's face that told her, she and Isabelle would not be going into another shop till they had food. Mia frowned, looking back at the store but nodded walking back over to the girls with a sad sigh.

"I think I need something sugary…to pep me up," Isabelle said eyeing the load of shopping bags that were weighing down her arms as they walked towards the food court.

"Do they have doughnuts?" Isabelle asked, salivating at the thought, as Letty started to smirk.

"Oh, you mean the kind of doughnuts that are still hot and look like they've been swimming in sugar…a heart attack waiting to happen?" Letty asked and Isabelle nodded, her pupils dilated with delight. "Nope, they don't have those here." Letty finished, biting her lip so not to laugh at her cousin's crestfallen expression, unlike Mia who burst out in laughter and slapped Letty on the shoulder before wrapping her arm around Isabelle.

"That was way cruel, Let," Mia said shaking her head at Letty, trying to get her laughter under wraps. "They so have doughnuts in the food court…" she said reassuringly to Isabelle, who in turn glared at Letty, before pulling a fist back to punch her lightly in the shoulder and smiling proudly when Letty let out an indignant 'ow!'

When they reached the food court Letty went off to grab some Chinese food, Mia went to the juice bar and Isabelle stood in line for the hot doughnuts. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, nearly moaning at the delicious smell, she really couldn't help it, she had a sweet tooth and sweets hadn't really been aloud in the house growing up because sweets were for good little girls and Isabelle had always been in trouble for one thing or another. The beeping of a cell phone caught her attention and she opened her eyes, looking around, wishing whoever owned the stupid thing would hurry up and check it.

"Oh!" Isabelle exclaimed, her eyes widening as she shifted her bags into one hand and she reached into her pocket, frantically pulling the phone out. Flipping it open, she stared at it in confusion as she read the screen '1 new message from Vince 3' as far as she knew, the only person who had this number was Dana, who had given her the cell so that if something happened to her when she left their sleepy little town, she wouldn't be all alone with Dana's promise she would come get her. So to see Vince's name, had her more then a little puzzled.

'U didn't kiss me goodbye b4 u left. U r gonna have 2 make it up 2 me…btw, I got ur number last night when u fell asleep in my arms, hope u don't mind.' Isabelle could feel her face getting warm as she read and then reread the message. Looking around quickly, she made sure Letty wasn't coming over and hit the reply button. 'Don't mind. How can I make it up 2 u?' She smiled giddily as the message sent, biting her lip as she tried not to bounce up and down.

"So, who were you messaging?" Mia's voice was spoken over Isabelle's shoulder making her squeal and jump almost a foot in the air. Whirling around, Isabelle knew by the smirk on Mia's face that she'd seen who the message was too and so she poked her tongue out at her.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you about privacy?" Isabelle asked sulkily, holding the cell to her chest but the she saw Mia's almost giddy smile, an answering smile tugged at the corners of her mouth before splitting her face and she started to blush again.

"No, I live in a house with four boys…privacy, not something that gets used too often." Mia said waving off the question, "So…" Mia asked barely concealing her excitement and Isabelle squeaked, eager to share her secret with someone, knowing that she wouldn't get in trouble or be scorned for it.

"Yeah," Isabelle breathed out in a sigh, not sure where to start and not sure what to say. "We kissed," oh well, Isabelle thought to herself, figuring that was a good a place to start as any.

"You what…" Mia looked shocked as she whispered her question, looking around them quickly like Isabelle was telling her national secrets as opposed to the fact that she had kissed a boy last night, well, Isabelle reasoned in her head, from what she had felt last night while they had been making out, Vince was all man and most definitely not a boy.

"Actually we kissed a few times," Isabelle admitted quietly, the shy smile on her face making Mia squeal quietly. Looking around Isabelle caught sight of Letty standing in line for her Chinese food and arching an eyebrow at them in curiosity to which Isabelle pointed to her feet and mouthed 'shoes', Letty simply rolled her eyes at them but obviously accepted her answer cause she turned back to the counter. Isabelle felt a stab of shame over lying to her cousin, the cousin she had driven so far to mend her relationship with but she knew Letty was stubborn and whatever reason she had for her not wanting Isabelle to be with Vince, it needed to be addressed before Letty would let it go and for that to happen Isabelle needed to get back their close friendship they had as kids.

TBC

…Please, please review. Make a poor helpless writer's day!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** I could make all the excuses in the world and though I am SO VERY sorry! for making you wait, most people who write on this site know it's just the luck of the muse and if they wont inspire... you can sit in front of the word pad and stare until your face goes blue. So, please forgive me and I'll try and keep the muse happy so she'll inspire more!

**Chapter 9 **

Isabelle flopped down onto the lounge with a sigh and Jesse chuckled from his seat next to her, where he was battling Leon at Tekkin. She wearily raised her from where it lay on the arm rest and tried to glare at Jesse before whimpering as she let her head fall back down.

"Everything hurts…my feet, my back, I feel like I've run a marathon." She said with a groan as she covered her eyes with her arm.

"I thought girls liked shopping," Leon's deep drawl sounded from the other side of the room although he didn't take his eyes off the television screen. Isabelle poked her tongue out at him without moving a muscle in the rest of her body, determined that if she moved it would hurt more. She heard a chuckle from the doorway into the kitchen and the butterflies in her stomach, the ones that had been wreaking havoc on her every time she thought about Vince, went absolutely crazy.

"Yeah, but she's Letty's cousin…so the rules don't apply." His voice rumbled, still laughing and Isabelle's belly tightened in response. She shifted her arm a fraction so she could see the sexy body that belonged to the voice and still hide beneath it.

Vince was staring at her intensely over the bottle Corona that he drinking and she felt heat pool low in her stomach. She clenched her thighs together and he smirked and from beneath the cover of her arm, she was glaring at him.

She knew by the look of self satisfaction on his face that he knew how he was affecting her; it was the same look he had flashed at her last night, every time he found a sweet spot on her body. Like when he had run his labour roughened fingers down the soft skin at the back of her thighs and she had moaned. Or, when his mouth had found the lower slope of her breast and grazed her with his teeth, making her arch into him and a low keening noise come from the back of her throat. She quickly jumped up from the coach, ignoring the protests coming from her weary body. If she lay there much longer, thinking about last night Isabelle was sure she would beg him to take her, right there on the coach and that was not a good idea.

"Is Letty still out the back?" Isabelle asked bending down to grab the dozen shopping bags that she had dropped on the floor when she walked in. Looking over her shoulder at Vince who nodded, she smiled nervously as she stood back up noticing the tense look on his face.

"I'm gonna put these up in my room." Vince nodded again as Isabelle walked out of the room and swallowed down the rest of his beer in one smooth pull. That girl was going to drive him crazy, when she had looked at him he had fight the most intense urge to just take her then, on the couch, not caring the Jesse and Leon were in the room. "I'm gonna go find Mia," Vince practically growled, not that the Tekkin battling friends noticed, too wrapped up in their games and too used to Vince's mood swings. Dropping his empty Corona bottle onto the dining table as he went past and heading up the stairs, he didn't know where Mia was nor did he really care, he was chasing after Isabelle.

Mia's door was closed when he passed by it but he could hear the sounds of her and the punk's laughter through the walls. Vince smirked, knowing by the laughter that Mia would be busy for a while, Leon and Jesse would pretty much stay in front of television until they were called away for food or unless the TV blew. Which meant his only worry for someone interrupting his plans to spend time with Isabelle would be Letty and Dom. And though they would be the worst reactions if they found them together, Vince didn't worry, he had been watching his best friends relationship for long enough to know their patterns.

Dom was out back working on his car and Letty had been shopping which for her meant she would need to do something that would calm her nerves, playing with her own usually, which seemed to always lead to the pair to have some afternoon nookie in the garage. This lesson was learned after quite a few embarrassing encounters between Dom and Letty and the rest of the team. Safe to say Vince had seen more of Letty then he ever wanted and as for Dom, Vince shook his head, grimacing as he finally reached the closed door that separated him from Isabelle. Vince's fist hovered over the door and he fought with himself over whether to knock or not, before deciding against it and though he knew it made him a bit of a perv; he hoped he'd catch her trying on her new clothes.

He opened the door and slipping through he closed it silently behind him, to find Isabelle face down on her bed, shoes still on and everything. Vince was glad for his still bare feet as he walked into the room and over to his girl, they may have only known each other for two days but Vince knew he wanted her to be his, for life, if he could keep her from seeing that he was the dud prize. His hands gently eased the sneakers from Isabelle's feet, dropping them quietly to the floor beside the bed. He heard her groan as he started to pull off her sock and he raised his eyes to look up at her face that was now peering at him from over her shoulder with bleary eyes.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked quietly, feeling like a bit of a heel for waking her when she must need the sleep. Isabelle shook her head at him sleepily and patted the bed beside her, signalling him to join her. Vince didn't give it a second thought as he happily climbed up onto the bed and rested next her on his side, his head beside hers on the pillow. Isabelle's arm hooked around him as she shuffled closer and Vince in return wrapped an arm around Isabelle's warm body. Their eyes closed and their breathing evened out as they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

A melodic giggle and the sound of a door slamming closed woke Isabelle from her sleep. Her eyes remained closed as she tried to hold onto the vestiges of sleep, pouting slightly when it didn't work. The outside world seeped into her consciousness and the warm weight of Vince pressed against her back, made a slow smile spread across her face. His arms held her tight to his body, their legs were intertwined and as Vince nuzzled the place where the curve of her neck met her shoulder Isabelle sighed in groggy pleasure. "Have a good sleep?" His voice was husky, a sign that he'd been taking a nap with her and she smiled, making a small humming noise in the back of her throat as she nodded slightly.

"Good." Isabelle's slid closed as she felt Vince's hands slipping beneath the edge of her t-shirt, giggling softly as his roughened palm brushing over the sensitive skin of her lower belly. His tentative touch turned into teasing tickles at her giggles and Isabelle tried to squirm away only to be stopped by Vince, using his larger body to pin her to mattress, chuckling softly as he did. Isabelle tried to keep her giggles smothered; turning her to bury her face in her pillow at Vince tickled her unmercifully.

She was gasping for breath when he finally stopped, and Isabelle turned her face back to stare at Vince, propping himself up over her body. She could feel the warm afternoon sun heating their skin as it shown down upon them unhindered by the curtains that were pinned back at the sides of the windows. The light cast a glow over their faces and Isabelle lifted her hand to trail over the shadows on Vince's face that the sunlight didn't touch. Though neither of them spoke a word, she knew they were on the same page; this was one of those moments that slow and stay with you for life. The sort that brings a smile to your face every time you think about it, the intensity in each others will stay burning into your soul until you draw your last breath.

Vince lowered his face, gently brushing his lips over pliant ones, the stubble off his moustache and beard scratching her slightly. In her mind she acknowledged that she kind of liked the way it felt, making her smile against his lips. He pulled away slightly to look at Isabelle curiously, who just shook her head slightly, letting him know it was really nothing. Well, nothing that she could explain, so leaning up the few inches between them, Isabelle pressed her lips back against Vince's, this time flicking her tongue over his bottom lip. Vince groaned softly and pressed her head back down onto the pillow with the force of his lips and Isabelle wrapped her arms around his shoulders, encouraging him to lose the space between them, which he did gladly, lowering him self down onto her. Their kisses turned fevered and Isabelle lifted her legs to cradle Vince's body and her hands stroked down his back, pulling his shirt with her hands on her upstroke.

Vince's kisses moved down to her throat, then her collarbone and back up to a spot that made Isabelle whimper and quickly slap her hand over her mouth to keep from being too loud as Vince smirked, licking and sucking the spot. Her toes started to curl and she rocked her pelvis up into Vince's, moaning as he groaned and ground down into her. Vince's hand found its way between their bodies and was creeping its way to the fastening on Isabelle's jeans and she looked up at him, silently begging him to go faster. Then a sound forced them to stop dead, frozen as the sounds of approaching footsteps echoed up the hallway. Vince and Isabelle's eyes locked, both looking at each other in panic as a fist hit her bedroom door, knocking. Isabelle swallowed carefully, calmed the slightest bit by the fact that Letty wouldn't have knocked, she would have just barged in.

"Is, it's Mia…I know you're, sleeping, um but we're getting dinner ready and I wanted to know if you wanted to help, cause Brian is in my room with Vince, so…" The pair gave a sigh of relief at Mia's cover up lie and Vince made a promise that he would by her the biggest block of chocolate he could find. "Uh… thanks Mia, I'll be down in two seconds." Isabelle called and Mia gave an answering 'ok' before walking away and Isabelle pouted up at Vince, who was wearing a similar crest fallen expression. "Foiled again…" She said sadly and Vince looked at her with amused confusion before giving her a quick peck on the lips and rolled to the side.

Isabelle slid from the bed with a sigh, getting to her feet and pulling her shirt back down to its original position to find Vince watching her every move with hungry eyes. "V…" she warned him, knowing if he pressed she wouldn't be able to say no. She shook her head as walked around the bed, placing her feet into her new sandals and trying to not look over at Vince who was now sitting on the edge of her bed scrubbing his hand through his hair. "Right, well I'm gonna need to hit the head before I go hang with Brian." Vince said, standing from the bed and one glance down Isabelle knew why and tried bite back her smile. Instead she gave him a sympathetic look, to which he mock glared at as walked over to her, sliding his hand around the back of her neck to pull her closer as he plundered her mouth, making her knees weak.

As quickly as the kiss had started Vince pulled back, turning and quickly striding out of her bedroom. He left Isabelle fanning herself with her hand before making her own way out of the room and down to the kitchen to help out. Mia said nothing as Isabelle entered the kitchen and Isabelle mouthed 'thanks' as Jesse bounded into the kitchen and then out the back door. Mia fixed her with a look that warned Isabelle that she would be spilling the beans, later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vince chuckled gruffly as Letty gave him the finger smugly and Dom followed her up the stairs to their bedroom. Most of the crew were just chilling out in the lounge room after dinner, like usual and like usual, Letty and Dom were off the give each other massages. Vince had to roll his eyes, he had no idea they were still calling it that. It had started when they first got together and Mia was, in Dom's eyes way too young to know about things like that and so the "massage" code had been thought up. But now Mia was grown and hell, having sex two doors down from him, Vince didn't know why they just call it what it was.

Rolling his eyes, Vince focused back on the group around him. Mia was sat in Brian's lap making cutesy faces at each other that made him want to gag, even as the grudging smile tried to fight its way to his lips. Leon had gone downstairs for a shower, he was going out on the pull and though he'd invited him, Vince had declined saying he say still a little hung over from last night. It was a complete lie, which Vince was pretty sure Leon knew but didn't push for the reason. He was too preoccupied with the thought of getting some action. Instead Vince sat in the arm chair in the back of the room, his guitar propped in his lap as he strummed chords absentmindedly. While he pretended not to be watching every move Isabelle made, like the her back arched, her chest pushing out as she tugged her hair out the messy ponytail, running her hands through her hair and then pulling it back up into a loose bun.

Jesse had just set up the playstation and had a controller in his hands as he sat back, turning to hand one to Isabelle who was sitting beside him on her knees. Vince watched with curiosity as Isabelle looked down at the controller, biting her lip and looking between it and the television screen. "So, how does this work?" Isabelle asked quietly and Vince's brows furrowed. "It's just Tekkin." Jesse replied but Vince could see by the look on Isabelle's face, that wasn't what she meant. "That's the fighty one you and Leon were playing this afternoon?" Isabelle asked, still looking very confused and Jesse nodded not paying her any real attention as he picking his character. Vince was thankful that Isabelle was only sitting just in front of his chair as he sat his guitar to the side of the chair and slid down to the floor to sit behind Isabelle.

With his knees on either side of Isabelle and Jesse still oblivious, Vince pulled Isabelle, gently urging her back against his. She went willingly, unfolding her legs to lie in front of her as Vince rested his arms over her shoulders and grabbed the control still in her hands, quickly scrolling through the characters on the screen to grab the bulkiest one. In front on him, Isabelle pouted, "I wanted the cool chick." Vince scoffed and waited for the game to start. "I'm helping you out sweetheart, don't push your luck." He said, causing Isabelle shake her head with soft laughter that only he could hear and he smiled at it.

Thwwwe match started and Isabelle watched Vince's fingers flying expertly over the buttons as he kicked ass. She had to restrain her self from kissing him; thought the urge was strong, every time he landed a really good blow. She felt a kiss pressed into the hair and her eyes went wide as she gave a nervous glance around, thankful when she saw that Jesse was too preoccupied trying to beat Vince. Brian was staring at Mia, who only gave her a supportive smile which made Isabelle shy away into the comfort of Vince's chest.

Vince smiled, though his eyes were stilled glued to the TV screen as another match started, Isabelle's head was tucked beneath his chin and she was half curled into him as she watched him play. He almost missed the sound of creaking from the basement stairs as Leon appeared in the doorway, giving Vince and Isabelle a curious glance, complete with raised eyebrow. "What? She didn't know how to play… I couldn't give her to the mad scientist he would had destroyed her." Vince said defensively and Leon just gave him a look of smug disbelief that almost made him growl. Instead he settled on a glare, not wanting to disturb Isabelle who was looking really comfortable, until Leon left for where ever it was he was going to score.

The night passed quickly with Vince playing Brian and Jesse and then handing over the controller to the winner. Brian and Mia were the first to go cuddling and whispering to each other and generally making everyone in the room queasy, Jesse sat and played for as long as his ADD would allow but eventually he got fidgety. He stood and announced he was going for a drive; Vince just nodded pretending he was engrossed in the game he was playing against the playstation instead of the half asleep girl in his arms.

As soon as he heard the Jetta's turn over and pull away from the curb, Vince dropped the controller to floor, not caring as the screen declared him loser of the match. His eyes were on the head rested against his chest, breathing sleepily as his hand lightly stroked her hair. "Izzy…" Vince's voice was barely above a whisper, not sure if he wanted her to wake up or not. She mumbled, turning and nuzzling her face into his chest and he leaned down to press another kiss to the top of her head. Standing up, he gathered Isabelle into his arms and walked the few steps back to the arm chair he had been sitting in earlier, placing Isabelle down on his lap. He knew it was dangerous for them, the possibility to get caught by Letty or someone else but as she sleepily snuggled against him, Vince couldn't care less, he was content to sit there until Isabelle woke up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, this is shorter then I wanted it to be and oh my goddess so far overdue, I tried watching the fourth fast and furious movie and found it just made me mad at how it just seemed to completely ignore the rest of the team. *frowns* So, while my muse craved to write this chapter her muse would not allow it, so am putting out a plea to all my readers… even if it's a "love it," "like it" or something like that I am BEGGING that you review, my muse is such a praise whore and this will help so please, please, please review.**

**Chapter 10**

Isabelle laughed at Mia's parting comments and waved her goodbye, taking over looking after the diner for her while Mia went to her class at UCLA. She watched as Mia's car pulled away from the curb and took off down the street before going back to her magazine; the shop was pretty much empty, the lunch semi rush, over. Isabelle had been living in LA and in the fort for almost two weeks and had fallen into working at the diner, seeing as she knew practically nothing about car mechanics and everyone at the fort helped pay the bills. So, when Mia had decided to take on more classes, hoping to speed up her schooling, it had left the diner without someone to keep it open.

Isabelle had found out she was a natural. She had to acknowledge that it wasn't the hardest job in the world, seeing she was already pretty good at making sandwiches and the cash register was simple to use and helped with her total lack of math train of thought. This was only her second time of minding the diner while Mia went to classes and she knew any second Dom would show up to watch over her like he usually did with Mia. Thumbing through her tattoo magazine, she didn't bother to look up as the familiar sound of a supped engine flying down the street. The car pulled up in front of the shop and she absently listened to the sound of the car door being closed and the scuff of boots walking over the threshold of the shop.

Her confused gaze was drawn up from the magazine however when a body sat on the stool in front of her. This was unusual from Dom who usually just grabbed a drink and headed into the back room to read or whatever. So a huge smile blossomed across her face when she realised that it wasn't Dom but Vince sitting in front of her, wearing a cocky grin that sent shivers down her spine. She looked up and behind him, making sure he'd come alone before leaning across the counter for a kiss. His stubble tickled her skin and Isabelle smiled against his lips and slowly pulled away, fighting against the urge to deepen the kiss. This was a work place and so not the place to be making out especially when anyone of the team could arrive at any moment.

"Not, that I'm not oh-so-very happy to see you but what are you doing here?" She asked curiously still leaning on the counter, inches away from Vince with a serene smile on her face. Vince grinned as he crossed his arms over the counter top.

"Some rich punk brought in some high end cars, wanting them quickly fixed to race with and seeing as I'm the slowest thanks to my damn arm…" there was a small trace of bitterness in his voice despite the smile on his face. Vince shrugged and Isabelle fought away her frown, knowing that he didn't want her to feel bad for him or pity him.

"The upside is that while they're all slogging their guts out, I get to spend the day here with you." His grin was lecherous as he wiggled his eyebrows causing Isabelle to break out in laughter. Vince felt the now familiar bubble of pride in his chest at making her laugh and his grin widened.

Dom hadn't actually asked him to come to the diner but when the rich dick came into the garage with the three Mazdas, Dom was torn. He liked for someone to be at the diner with Mia, who had been working there for years so to leave Isabelle on her own only the second day had him worried. The guy wanted them to sup up the cars and would pay extra if they could do it quickly, and seeing as money was still pretty tight Dom had agreed.

Dom had decided someone still needed to go to the diner to watch over Isabelle and for the first time since the heist he was almost glad to be the weak link. With the damage to his arm he couldn't work for as long as he used to be able to or as hard or he ended up with painful spasms. The only other person who suffered as much pain was the mad scientist but they couldn't spare him. So Vince got to be the one that went to spend the day with Isabelle.

"You gonna get me something to eat, woman?" Vince smirked, stealing Isabelle's forgotten magazine. Isabelle's smile turned into a mock glare as she leaned back, her hip propping her up against the other counter top and crossing her arms over her chest.

"No." Isabelle scoffed, causing Vince to look up from her magazine with a raised eyebrow, challenging her.

"I would hate to have to tell Dom that you're refusing to serve customers…" Vince drawled smugly and Isabelle gasped indignantly, her eyes narrowing with her glare that caused Vince's grin to widen.

"You're not a customer… You're family and you can make your own damn sandwich." Isabelle announced, acknowledging mentally how thankful she was that living with Letty and Mia had quickly taught her the way to deal with the boys in the house. Mia had told her in the first week of living in the fort, that if you didn't show all the guys who the boss was, they would absolutely walk all over you. Granted, Isabelle had to say she did like being extra exasperating to Vince because always came up with such fun ways to get her back for it.

Isabelle's lips formed a smirk but her eyebrows furrowed with confusion as she looked at Vince's face, seeing the goofy smile that always managed to make her insides feel like they were melting, covering his features. His large hand left the counter top, reaching out and snagging her by the belt loop of her jeans, pulling her over to stand in front of him, with only the thin strip of wood counter between them. She went willingly as Vince leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together and her previously melting insides started to boil. His eyes burned into hers and Isabelle tried to remember to breathe as the hot air of his breath tickled her skin.

"You called me family, baby." His words were a gravelly whisper but they made Isabelle knees almost shake with the effort to hold her up. A jerky nod was her only response before Vince's lips were attacking her mouth as his other hand came up to thread his fingers in the thick man of hair she had pulled up in a loose bun. Vince's hand pulled her closer against him, as if making sure she wouldn't escape, a thought that made Isabelle laugh internally, like she would ever want to pull away from him, she would sooner die of lack of oxygen.

The sound of a roaring engine in the street broke their kiss as Vince tried to look subtly over his shoulder, checking it wasn't Letty racing down the street. Isabelle tried not to pout too hard, she seriously hated all the lying and hiding their, what ever they were, but she knew that Letty would still be a hard ass about her and Vince being together. She heard Vince sigh sadly as the car pulled up in front of the café, it wasn't Letty but they still couldn't be making out in front of the customers, in case one of them knew Letty and told her.

"Back to work, Babe," Vince whispered, pressing his lips against Isabelle's for one last taste before he had to go back to just being a member of the team looking after her while she worked. Vince went back to flipping through the magazine in front of him a little more roughly then before and openly glared at the surfer looking dude that had entered the shop. He really hated the fact that he couldn't kiss and cuddle his girl, just cause of Letty. He got why Isabelle was scared and it was the reason why he didn't kick off about the fact that they were a secret but he really hated it. His eyes caught the curve of Isabelle's smile as she slyly glanced at him as she went about making the interrupting jerk's food. Yes, Vince really hated it.

* * *

Isabelle propped her head up on her hand; her eyes briefly scanning the inked words on the page of the book in front of her, the same lines she'd been trying to read for the last half hour. She'd known reading would be impossible sitting at the picnic table of the backyard of the fort, if she was honest with her self; Isabelle hadn't really gone outside to read. Trying not to be too obvious, Isabelle's eyes flew back to the sight she was actually outside for, Vince. He was bent over the engine of his car, his jeans clinging to his rear end tightly as he listened to Jesse rambling in ways that made Isabelle's head spin. She had to wonder if Jesse was doing the same thing to him, if the look of aggravation on his face was anything to go by.

Vince's hand lifted from the hood of the car to rub at the back of his neck and shoulders, drawing Isabelle's eyes downward to stare at the expanse of skin showing. His arms had smears of grease across them along with a thin sheen of sweat on his skin from hours of working on his car. It made Isabelle beyond grateful for the hot Californian summer sun that had made him remove his usual long sleeve shirt that covered the scars. The sigh slipped out her lips without her even noticing as she watched Vince bend over to pick up one of the tools lying on the cement beside the car.

"Obvious much," Mia giggled quietly as she sat down causing Isabelle to nearly jump out of her skin. Turning to face Mia who was sitting beside her, Isabelle glared despite the blush that was now staining her cheeks. Mia just chuckled, passing over a can of coke as Isabelle's blush turned into a pout.

"Shut up, you'd stare too if every time you got near Brian you were interrupted." Isabelle whispered sulkily, holding the can up in front of her face so only Mia could see or hear what she was saying. All the secrecy of Vince and her relationship was making her extra paranoid.

"I stare anyway…" Mia offered with a chuckle as Brian came jogging down the back stairs, making Isabelle roll her eyes but laugh as well, watching as Brian went over to Vince and Jesse and stuck his head down to the engine like the other two.

"So, did Letty tell you, Dom's taking her out for the night?" Mia said raised eyebrows, watching the change of emotions that was going across Isabelle's face as she realized she would have a chance to sneak away and be alone with Vince.

"…And tonight's the night Jesse and Leon usual go bar hopping." Mia said with a smirk, as Isabelle's widened, and her smile turned almost giddy.

TBC,

Review, cause I think the next chapter will bring kisses!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Isabelle wasn't entirely sure how much longer she was going to be able to pretend not to care when people were leaving. She'd been painting her toes for the last forty minutes and she was sure even the boys, who had no idea how long it took to paint toe nails were getting a bit suspicious. Dom and Letty had left about an hour ago, after Isabelle and Mia had helped to do Letty's hair and make up. Isabelle smiled to herself as remembered Letty's sort of apology, asking if she would be ok on her own for a night, Dom had decided to take Letty out to dinner and then off to a romantic bed and breakfast. Isabelle acknowledged that she didn't know Dom very well but she had this weird feeling that something was going on there, more then a romantic night alone, she'd told Letty honestly that she would be fine. Though, as far as Letty knew Mia and Brian would be at Brian's place and the boys would be out for the night, including Vince.

Brian's whinging from beside her on the lounge made Isabelle laugh, he'd been trying to get Mia out the door for the last half an hour. Leon was on the floor, leaning back against the lounge, already dressed and ready to go out but Jesse was still changing shirts every few minutes, which was what had Mia's attention as she was trying to help him choose. She was also trying to help get everyone out the door as a favour to Isabelle, who was immensely grateful. Vince had disappeared downstairs about twenty minutes ago, causing Isabelle to pout quietly and make all the guys joke over the coyote's shitty mood swings.

"Bella?" Jesse called from the doorway, lifting Isabelle's attention from the television and her sulking. She looked up at Jesse standing in the light blue button down shirt, the one he'd been in originally and the one Mia had been telling him was the best, Isabelle smothered the thought of laughing and gave him a huge smile and vigorous nodding. She squashed the voice in her head that was telling her that any shirt was fine as long as they got out the door soon, she did really like the shirt, it had been her favourite when he'd put it on half an hour ago.

"I like that one Jess, it brings out your eyes." Isabelle said giving him a genuine smile, watching as Mia huffed at Jesse's announcement that, that was the shirt he was going to wear. She could only barely smother the giggles that threatened to escape at Mia's look of barely restrained frustration,

"That's the shirt I suggested in the first place!" Mia said incredulously, hands on hips, staring at Jesse as he placed a black beanie on his head and sat down at the dining table to pull on his socks and shoes.

"Yeah but you're not single." He said, looking up from his seat at Mia, like that explained everything as he tied the laces on his shoes. At Mia's look of confused offense, he further explained.

"You have Brian, you don't know what the single scene is like anymore." Mia looked affronted that her fashion sense was being called into question just because she had a boyfriend.

"The single scene doesn't change Jesse and that has nothing to do with it anyways… I still know what looks good." Mia said feigning disinterest, though it was clear to Isabelle and probably the rest of the room that she was still semi offended, as she walked over to sit on the arm of the lounge next to Brian. Jesse finally declared that he was finally ready to leave and Leon chucked the game controller in his hands over to its spot in front of the television as 'game over' flashed on the screen. Standing up Leon leaned over to turn the game off and gave them a wave as he headed out the door, Jesse trailing behind him as he promised Isabelle with a laugh that they would try and be quiet when they get home, making Leon laugh as well.

"Sweet, now we can go!" Brian announced standing up and looking expectantly at Mia, who simply shook her head at him.

"They haven't got in their cars… if we leave now they're gonna think we were waiting for them to leave and get suspicious." Mia explained as she slid off the arm off the chair and into Brian's spot as he rolled his eyes, throwing his arms into the air as he headed for the kitchen.

"It's a shame Dom didn't have you in on the heists, they may not have gotten caught… oh by the way, you're driving now." Brian told Mia as he reappeared from the kitchen a moment later with a beer in hand, causing Mia to roll her eyes with a smirk. The unmistakable sound of two engines tearing out of the driveway was heard and Mia stood from the couch, stretching her arms up above her head before walking leisurely towards the stairs.

"Where are you going now?" Brian asked Mia as she disappeared from sight; 'I need to grab my bag' was her muffled reply causing Brian to let out a groan of frustration.

Isabelle stared at the television screen in front of her, for a few minutes after Mia and Brian had peeled out of the driveway, she definitely couldn't say she was all the interested in the infomercial that was on. She thought her abs were pretty fine without the 'ab swing pro' but now that she was home alone with Vince, with no real chance of being interrupted she was all nervous. She chewed on the back of her labret as she mulled over the thoughts that were flowing through her head, while she was by no means a virgin and she knew a few things that she liked to think were pretty impressive but she knew she didn't have the impressive numbers under her belt that he did.

Mia had told her a few things about the man whore Vince used to be, Letty had explained that it was the reason she knew he was no good for her but Isabelle knew he wasn't like that anymore, she knew it by the way he looked at her. She didn't want to jump the gun and call it love but there was definitely some feeling there. She'd watched him when they were with the family at the races when he had the opportunity to be looking at the skanks, especially the ones that were practically throwing themselves at him but his eyes were always burning trails of fire at her.

She lifted her hand to her mouth, now chewing on her thumb nail as her thoughts sorted themselves out. Making up her mind, she stood up and wrinkled her nose as she realized she was still in the unimpressive black cotton cargo short shorts, and white long sleeve muslin shirt she'd been wearing when she'd been outside perving on him while he fixed his car. Alone in the lounge room, she lifted her arm and did the discreet sniff, recoiling with distaste as she realized she was not smelling her best, she really did not love the heat. She gave the doorway to the kitchen and through that the stairs that lead to the basement a fleeting glance before turning and heading upstairs for a quick shower.

She literally jumped into the shower, soaped and rinsed her body and hair and jumped out, swearing the whole time as she didn't bother to fiddle with the temperature of the water. As she climbed the stairs it had occurred to her that while she'd been mentally debating, she'd also been wasting time that she could have been using to get to know Vince that little bit better. With a towel wrapped around her body she wiped the steam that had condensed on the mirror away, and stare at her reflection, pouting her lips at her self and trying to look sexy before giving up and rolling her eyes at herself.

She quickly brushed her teeth and almost ran the few steps back to her room and then over to the old wooden chest of drawers she kept the few clothes she had in. She pulled the top draw open and pulled out the plastic bag that she had placed in there about a week ago, the items in the bag weren't much by the price tag but she'd instantly fallen in love with them. They were a bra and panties set in the prettiest turquoise she'd ever seen, they were made of lace, the panties were boy legs, showing off her bottom nicely and the bra pushed the girls into awesome cleavage. She pulled the items on and admired herself for a moment in the full length mirror Letty had bought her for her room, before she turning to her bed, where her clean washing was laying folded, waiting for her to put it away.

Isabelle swore softly, she wanted to look like she hadn't been stressing out on what to wear, wanted to look natural, like it was no big deal but as she rubbed her forehead she knew it was. She pulled a simple black cotton sundress out of the pile, she wore it all the time, it wasn't special but it did give a nice hint of curves, she donned the dress and bent over to flip her hair, giving it a quick scrub with the towel and flicked it back, letting it fall in a wave around her shoulders, only raking it with her fingers a few times before deciding to leave it like that.

She descended down the two sets of stairs that led into the basement where Leon, Jesse and most importantly Vince's rooms were. Halfway down the second set of stairs she could hear the sound of Vince's guitar moaning under his fingers, like a lover being expertly touched and her stomach clenched in all kinds of good ways. She quietly crept to his door, softly edging it open to watch him for a few minutes, biting her lip as the guitar let out a particularly satisfied groan and Vince's face tensed in concentration as he repeated the move, moving over the fret almost lovingly.

She moved into the room quietly, making her way to the bed, completely focused on Vince, who was so lost in his music he didn't hear her. It wasn't until she was crawling onto the bed that his eyes opened and he realized he wasn't alone in his room anymore. Isabelle crawled to him like a tiger stalking her prey, climbing over his legs until she was almost straddling his lap, the only thing between them was his guitar which she carefully plucked from his fingers. Leaning over the edge of the bed, Isabelle lowered the instrument down to the floor beside them; she felt Vince's hands wrap around her hips as her knees tightened around his hips as she almost over balanced.

"Careful." Came Vince's gruff warning and Isabelle smiled coyly as she straightened up, before leaning down, over his body so her face was just above his, her wet hair falling down around them like a curtain around them. Her arms crossed over his chest, propping her up slightly as she looked down into his eyes.

"Maybe I just wanted you to grab me…" She said cheekily, raising an eyebrow at Vince who chuckled, grabbing her backside with both hands and in a blink of her eye, had them turned so he was on top, pinning her to the mattress, making her squeal with laughter.

"All you had to do was ask, babe." He said with a roguish grin. Her laughter died down as her eyes caught Vince's intense look and her insides started to burn, biting her bottom lip to try and hold back her moan that threatened to spill out. Vince leaned down pressing his lips to Isabelle's, stroking them with his own, it started softly but quickly grew heated as Isabelle started to rub up against him, making him harder then he thought possible.

Vince let go of her hands, moving his own as they continued to kiss; one arm moved down to help him balance over Isabelle while the other went to her face, stroking her cheek reverently. Vince broke the kiss and Isabelle laid there with her eyes closed, panting as she felt his rough, calloused fingertips moving from her cheek, sliding down her neck and over her shoulder. She smiled breathlessly, his fingers were softly tickling her skin.

"..Is." His voice was thick and rough and Isabelle loved the sound of it, she hummed in reply, still not opening her eyes as she stretched her neck to give him better access to touch her skin.

"...I can't do this." Isabelle's body froze and her eyes snapped open, looking straight up into Vince's face, which looked tortured and in pain.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" She asked, her fingers were twisted in loops of Vince's jeans as he quickly shook his head, looking horrified.

"No! Fuck no, this is all me babe... I just, I can't, I haven't since... and you're so perfect and you deserve so much better..." Vince forced out, looking at Isabelle more frustrated with every word that was coming out his mouth. Isabelle's eyes started to fill with tears and she had to blink, trying to clear them, her fingers pulled themselves free from his jeans as Vince sat up, moving to the edge of the bed, putting his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry..." Isabelle said softly, scooting up on the bed, resting her head on her knees as she wrapped her arms around them. Her eyes were on Vince, who was scrubbing his face with his hands and sighing, before turning to look at her with a hurt and confused expression.

"Is, don't you understand... I've fucked, a lot of girls, picked them up, been hammered, pounded them into the mattress and then either I snuck out or they did in the middle of the night. I don't want that for us, I care about you too much, I wanna make love to you Isabelle and I'm not ready and not entirely sure I even know how..." Vince frustratedly admitted, his hand holding her foot that was resting in front of him, his thumb rubbing comforting circles into her skin and Isabelle wasn't sure who he was trying to comfort, her or himself. Isabelle could only nod, the intensity in his eyes was almost flooring her and she smiled softly at Vince, she wanted that too.

"So, you wanna be my boyfriend?" Isabelle asked curiously with a teasing grin, which made Vince smile in return.

"Yeah?" Vince replied almost shyly, Isabelle thought to herself as he leaned over to put his face close to hers on her knees.

"Yeah..." Isabelle said with a happy grin as Vince moved in to kiss her.

[Author's Notes]

Ok, guys I realise this is a bit of a tease… it is a little shorter then my usual chapters, but getting this chapter out was like pulling nails. I wanted Vince and Isabelle to finally get together but Vince decided otherwise and no matter what I tried to do it just wouldn't write. Hopefully I get lets of reviews and I can convince Vince to come out and play some more.

P.S I am sincerely sorry for the wait.


End file.
